


The New World 2

by GACfan4Life



Series: The New World [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Love, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group left the CDC with little to no answers. There next stop, Fort Benning Will the group stay alive or fall apart? Will they make it to Fort Benning? And will Sabrina ever be with a certain redneck or will she end up with Shane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The group was on they're way to Fort Benning after the CDC was a bust. They decided to make Rick the official leader and they also got rid of some vehicles, Shane got rid of the Jeep and Daryl got rid of the truck. The traveling arrangements were changed slightly, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Shane, Trixie and Ana were in Dale's RV while he drove. Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia were in the station wagon and Daryl was on his motorcycle. Glenn was sitting up front with Dale, T-Dog was in the back laying down, Shane, Andrea and Ana were sitting at the table.  
  
"Can I learn how to do that?" Ana asked Shane.  
  
"You're gonna have to ask your momma."  
  
"Learn how to do what?" I asked Ana as I came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I want to learn how to clean a gun."  
  
"Ana don't you think you should know how to fire one first?" I asked as I sat down next to Shane.  
  
Her eyes lit up when I said that and she asked, "I can learn how to shoot a gun?"  
  
I shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. I mean you've got to learn how to protect yourself sooner or later."  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Ana baby, I suck at shooting. Shane will teach you."  
  
"Really?" She asked looking at Shane with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Of course little lady. I've taught kids about your age on how to shoot and gun safety."  
  
"Does my mom know anything about guns?"  
  
"You're momma know a lot more about guns than she lets on. She just can't shoot her target," Shane said chuckling as he cleaned the gun.  
  
"That looks complicated," Andrea commented.  
  
"That's just the cleaning part. The complicated part is getting it back together."  
  
"The trick is getting all the pieces back together the same way. I could clean yours, show you how. And I could show you a thing or two Ana-banana."  
  
Shane dug Andrea's gun out of the gun bag and examined it.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's a sweet piece."  
  
"It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me just before Amy and I took off on our road trip. He said two girls on their own should be able to defend themselves."  
  
"Smart man, your father. Look, it's a - it's a limited capacity. See? Only holds seven rounds," Shane started explaining then got cut off by Dale.  
  
"What's wrong Dale?" I asked getting up from the table and headed to the front, "Well that's not good."  
  
"What's wrong Trix?"  
  
"Blocked. Cars everywhere. Even a semi is turned over."  
  
We heard Daryl's bike coming back and Dale asked, See a way through?"  
  
Daryl motioned his head as he went to turn back around to weave us through the abandoned vehicles.  
  
"Uh, maybe we should just go back. There's an interstate bypass-"  
  
"We can't spare the fuel."  
  
As they weaved their way through Trixie went back to Ana and sat by her as they looked out the window. Ana buried her head into Trixie's stomach and Trixie hugged her closer while running her fingers through Ana's hair soothingly. Then Ana and Trixie jumped when a loud clanking noise broke the silence.  
  
"Dale?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing to worry about it's just the hose," He said turning the RV off.  
  
The group made their way out of the RV as the others got out of the station wagon.  
  
"I said it. Didn't I? A thousand times. Dead in the water. " Dale said coming out of the RV and went to the front of it.  
  
"Problem, Dale?"  
  
"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of- okay, that was dumb." He said when we all saw Daryl go to a car and started looking through it.  
  
"If you can't find a radiator hose here..."  
  
"There's a whole bunch a stuff we can find," Daryl said.  
  
"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start," T-Dog said,  
  
"Maybe some water?" Carol asked.  
  
"Or food?" Glenn asked.  
  
"This is a graveyard," Lori said.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I don't know how I feel about this."  
  
I went up to her and said, "Lori, I get where you're coming from but if we want to survive. We've got to do this no matter if it's the right thing or the wrong thing to do."  
  
"Alright, alright here we go," T-Dog said.  
  
"Come on, ya'll. Just look around, gather what you can," Shane said.  
  
Trixie and Ana started to venture from car to car to find something. They finally stopped at a red SUV. Trixie opened the driver door to unlock the trunk. When it popped they went to the trunk and Trixie started to go through things.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What baby?" I asked picking out some canned goods and putting them in an empty laundry basket.  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Alright, let me see if there's anything here."  
  
Trixie finally found something for Ana to drink.  
  
"Here baby. Now it's going to be hot but at least it's something to drink," I said popping the cap off the apple juice bottle.  
  
Once I filled the dark green laundry basket up with food me and Ana went back to the RV.  
  
"Can I stay here and go up there with Dale?"  
  
"I don't care if you stay here, you just need to ask Dale if you can go up there with him."  
  
"Dale?"  
  
"Yes Ana?" Dale asked stopping in the middle of the ladder.  
  
"Can I go up there with you?"  
  
"Why don't see why not? As long as it's ok with your mother."  
  
"It's fine with me. Now Ana be careful," I said kissing the top of her head and watched her climb the ladder with the help of Dale.  
  
Trixie took off again to hunt down more food for the group. As she bent into the trunk of her fifth car that she was searching a hand came over her mouth and pulled her back roughly. She let out a scream into the hand and started slapping at the hand.  
  
"Shh! Shorty, get under the car now an' stay quiet," Daryl hissed into her ear.  
  
"Why?" She hissed as soon as his hand was off of her mouth.  
  
"Jus' do it, unless ya wanna get eaten."  
  
Trixie paled and got under the car as quick as possible.  
  
 _Ana please be alright and do what Dale says._  
  
Before she had another thought Daryl was right beside her holding his crossbow as close to him as he could. Soon someone came running and stumbling everywhere leaving a blood trail. Trixie moved her head around to see T-Dog holding his arm and trying to find a place to hide.  
  
"Why he gotta get himself hurt?" Daryl said with annoyance and got out from under the car to help T-Dog.  
  
When Daryl left here came slow, stumbling, shuffling footsteps. It took a few minutes for the herd of walkers to pass, even though it felt like an eternity. Trixie heard a scream and she pushed herself out from under the car to see Rick go into the woods. She also saw Lori holding a crying Carol.  
  
 _Sophia!_  
  
"Trix, don't. Rick's got it!" Shane said holding on to me before I could go over the street guard rails.  
  
"Shane, if you don't let me go so I can help find Sophia I'll rip off your arms."  
  
"Trix, you need to calm down. I'll make ya a deal...if you calm down I'll take Glenn and ren-"  
  
I cut him off by growling lowly in warning.  
  
"I'll take Glenn and Daryl with me if you calm down, k?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Shane let Trixie go and motioned his head for Glen and Daryl to follow.  
  
"Do you think they will find her?" Carol asked.  
  
Trixie picked Ana up and said softly, "There's two officers, one hunter, and a smart kid looking for her. They'll find her."  
  
While they waited on the guys to get back the group went through a few more cars. Trixie braided Ana's hair while leaning up against the guard rail. She jumped when she heard some bushing rustling and she turned around pushing Ana behind her and digging out her knife. That's when Shane and Glenn emerged and Trixie relaxed. Before she got a word out Carol asked,  
  
"Where's Rick and Daryl?"  
  
"They found Sophia's trail and they're following it. So while they're following the trail we need to get some of the cars out of the way so we can get through," Shane instructed the group.  
  
Trixie started putting some cars in neutral so they could be pushed. Shane was in the station wagon pushing the cars out of the way with it. Trixie looked up and saw Ana in Shane's lap steering and she heard him say,  
  
"There ya go Ana-banana. Keep the wheel straight... Alright, before to long you'll be drivin'."  
  
Trixie smiled and went to Carol.  
  
"Here."  
  
Carol took the bottled water from Trixie and thanked her softly. Carol excused herself politely and went to Dale. Ana went to Trixie and said,  
  
"Mom, I drove."  
  
"I seen baby, you did a great job too," I said smiling at her then heard Shane say,  
  
"Going back's going to be easier than tryin' to get through this mess."  
  
"We're not going anywhere 'till my daughter gets back."  
  
Lori went to Caro and soothed her by saying, "Hey, that goes without saying."  
  
"Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time."  
  
"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it."  
  
"Yeah, what was up with that? All of them marching like that," Glenn said.  
  
"Ana, why don't you go with Carl," I said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I went to Shane, Glenn, and Andrea while Carol walked away from them and back to the railing.  
  
"I want to know about that too. I've never seen that many of them all together."  
  
"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Just a wandering pack, only fewer," Shane said then letting out a breath to get his head back in the game, "Okay. C'mon, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on."  
  
 _I haven't seen-_  
  
"Trixie," T-Dog said panting and holding his bloody arm.  
  
"What happened?" I asked escorting him to the RV.  
  
"I slipped and one of the car doors cut me open," He explained as I sat him down in the shade.  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What baby?" I asked turning towards her.  
  
"Carl found this cool thing. It's got knives and other sharp things."  
  
"Does his mom know about this?"  
  
"He's showing her right now," She said then turned around to find Carl.  
  
"Ana," I said warningly, "Give it here."  
  
She sighed and took the handgun out of her waistband and handed it to me. I checked it then said,  
  
"Anabelle, I know I said you could learn how to shoot but that doesn't mean find a loaded gun that has the safety off and put it in the waistband of your pants. Do you know what would happen if this accidentally went off while it was on you?"  
  
"I'd get hurt."  
  
"Hurt or even killed. This is your only warning Anabelle. You do something like this again with any weapon, you're in big trouble. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No go in the RV until I come get you."  
  
"But there's a walker in there."  
  
"The guys took care of it. It's all cleaned up, now go."  
  
Once Ana was in the RV I turned back to T-Dog and said, "Let's see the wound."  
  
T-Dog took the rag off so Trixie could see. The gash was deep but not to deep to have surgery, just stitches. Trixie went to get some gauze pads and medical tape to wrap the wound.  
  
"T-Dog, you can't move around to much. The more you move around the faster your blood flow, which means-"  
  
"If I move to much I'll die."  
  
"Bingo. I'll try to find something to stitch you up."  
  
"Thanks Trixie."  
  
I heard a car turn on and someone talking.  
  
"I'll be right back," I said then jogged to where the others were gathering.  
  
"The Emergency Alert System has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense-"  
  
"Asshole," Shane said to the radio as he shut it off, "Okay, let's get back to work."  
  
"I thought everyone agreed on only the station wagon, the RV, and the motorcycle. What are you doing? And don't lie to me."  
  
Shane sighed then said, "Trix, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked confused.  
  
"I'm leavin'."  
  
"What? You can't just leave. Ana and Carl like you. If you left, that would devastate them."  
  
"Trix, I don't want to talk about this right now."  
  
"Is this about what's been going on between you and Lori?"  
  
He looked down at the ground and said, "You know about that?"  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Shane. I can't believe this, you go after your best friends wife when there's someone standing right in front of you waiting," I said turning around.  
  
"Trix wait-"  
  
"I'm done waiting Shane. You're so far up her ass it's unbelievable. Yes I liked you Shane but now I can see that it would've never worked out. So go leave the group, I don't care," I said walking off.  
  
The sun was setting when Trixie heard Glenn say,  
  
"They're back."  
  
Trixie went over to Carol and started rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
"You didn't find her."  
  
"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light," Rick explained.  
  
"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night in the woods."  
  
"Ou' in the dark's no good. We'd jus' be trippin' over ourselves. More people'd get lost," Daryl said.  
  
"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked getting frantic.  
  
"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."  
  
"And we tracked her for a while," Daryl said trying to calm Carol down.  
  
"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."  
  
"Is...Is that blood?"  
  
"Carol calm down. I'm sure he has an explanation," said to Carol then looked over at Daryl.  
  
"We took down a walker."  
  
"Walker? Oh, my God."  
  
"Shh," I said pulling her into me.  
  
"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia."  
  
"How can you that?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Cut the son-of-a-bitch open, made sure," Daryl said with a 'duh' tone to Andrea.  
  
When Daryl said that Carol relaxed a little, sat on the guard rail with Lori by her side then said to Rick,  
  
"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"  
  
"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance."  
  
"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol," Shane said defending Rick.  
  
"How is she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child."  
  
"It was my only option. The only choice I could make."  
  
"I'm sure nobody doubts that."  
  
"My little girl got left in the woods," Carol cried softly.  
  
Andrea and Lori comforted Carol while the others went back to the RV. Trixie climbed into the RV to tuck Ana in.  
  
"Mommy, are they ever going to find Sophia?"  
  
"I'm sure they will baby," I said even though I had this weird feeling that they wouldn't. "Try to get some sleep, I'll be either right here or right outside the RV ok?" I said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
Trixie layed next to her and cuddled her. Soon after they both fell to sleep.

The group was on their way to Fort Benning after the CDC was a bust. They decided to make Rick the official leader and they also got rid of some vehicles, Shane got rid of the Jeep and Daryl got rid of the truck. The traveling arrangements were changed slightly, Andrea, Glenn, T-Dog, Shane, Sabrina and Ana were in Dale's RV while he drove. Rick, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia were in the station wagon and Daryl was on his motorcycle. Glenn was sitting up front with Dale, T-Dog was in the back laying down, Shane, Andrea and Ana were sitting at the table.

"Can I learn how to do that?" Ana asked Shane.

"You're gonna have to ask your momma."

"Learn how to do what?" Sabrina asked Ana as she came out of the bathroom.

"I want to learn how to clean a gun."

"Ana don't you think you should know how to fire one first?" She asked as she sat down next to Shane.

Ana's eyes lit up when she heard her mother say that and she asked, "I can learn how to shoot a gun?"

Sabrina shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. I mean you've got to learn how to protect yourself sooner or later."

"Can you teach me?"

"Ana baby, I suck at shooting. Shane will teach you."

"Really?" She asked looking at Shane with hopeful eyes.

"Of course little lady. I've taught kids about your age on how to shoot and gun safety."

"Does my mom know anything about guns?"

"You're momma knows a lot more about guns than she lets on. She just can't shoot her target." Shane said chuckling as he cleaned the gun.

"That looks complicated." Andrea commented.

"That's just the cleaning part. The complicated part is getting it back together." Sabrina mumbled.

"The trick is getting all the pieces back together the same way. I could clean yours, show you how. And I could show you a thing or two Ana-banana."

Shane dug Andrea's gun out of the gun bag and examined it. "Oh, yeah. It's a sweet piece."

"It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me just before Amy and I took off on our road trip. He said two girls on their own should be able to defend themselves."

"Smart man, your father. Look, it's a - it's a limited capacity. See? Only holds seven rounds." Shane started explaining then got cut off by Dale.

"What's wrong Dale?" Sabrina asked getting up from the table and headed to the front. "Well that's not good."

"What's wrong Rina?"

"Blocked. Cars everywhere. Even a semi is turned over."

They heard Daryl's bike coming back and Dale asked, "See a way through?"

Daryl motioned his head as he went to turn back around to weave us through the abandoned vehicles.

"Uh, maybe we should just go back. There's an interstate bypass-"

"We can't spare the fuel."

As they weaved their way through Sabrina went back to Ana and sat by her as they looked out the window. Ana buried her head into her mother's stomach and she hugged her daughter closer while running her fingers through Ana's hair soothingly. Then Ana and Sabrina jumped when a loud clanking noise broke the silence. "Dale?" Sabrina asked worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about it's just the hose." He said turning the RV off.

The group made their way out of the RV as the others got out of the station wagon. "I said it. Didn't I? A thousand times. Dead in the water. " Dale said coming out of the RV and went to the front of it.

"Problem, Dale?"

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of- okay, that was dumb." He said when we all saw Daryl go to a car and started looking through it.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here..."

"There's a whole bunch a stuff we can find." Daryl said.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog said,

"Maybe some water?" Carol asked.

"Or food?" Glenn asked.

"This is a graveyard." Lori said.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

Sabrina went up to her and said, "Lori, I get where you're coming from but if we want to survive. We've got to do this no matter if it's the right thing or the wrong thing to do."

"Alright, alright here we go." T-Dog said.

"Come on, ya'll. Just look around, gather what you can." Shane said.

Sabrina and Ana started to venture from car to car to find something. They finally stopped at a red SUV. She opened the driver door to unlock the trunk. When it popped they went to the trunk and Sabrina started to go through things.

"Mom?"

"What baby?" She asked picking out some canned goods and putting them in an empty laundry basket.

"I'm thirsty."

"Alright, let me see if there's anything here."

Sabrina finally found something for Ana to drink. "Here baby. Now it's going to be hot but at least it's something to drink." She said popping the cap off the apple juice bottle.

Once Sabrina filled the dark green laundry basket up with food her and Ana went back to the RV.

"Can I stay here and go up there with Dale?"

"I don't care if you stay here, you just need to ask Dale if you can go up there with him."

"Dale?"

"Yes Ana?" Dale asked stopping in the middle of the ladder.

"Can I go up there with you?"

"Well I don't see why not? As long as it's ok with your mother."

"It's fine with me. Now Ana be careful." Sabrina said kissing the top of her head and watched her climb the ladder with the help of Dale.

Sabrina took off again to hunt down more food for the group. As she bent into the trunk of her fifth car that she was searching a hand came over her mouth and pulled her back roughly. She let out a scream into the hand and started slapping at the hand.

"Shh! Shorty, get under the car now an' stay quiet." Daryl hissed into her ear.

"Why?" She hissed as soon as his hand was off of her mouth.

"Jus' do it, unless ya wanna get eaten."

Sabrina paled and got under the car as quick as possible.

_Ana please be alright and do what Dale says._

Before she had another thought Daryl was right beside her holding his crossbow as close to him as he could. Soon someone came running and stumbling everywhere leaving a blood trail. She moved her head catching a glimpse of T-Dog holding his arm and trying to find a place to hide.

"Why he gotta get himself hurt?" Daryl said with annoyance and got out from under the car to help T-Dog.

When Daryl left, here came slow, stumbling, shuffling footsteps. It took a few minutes for the herd of walkers to pass, even though it felt like an eternity. Sabrina heard a scream and she pushed herself out from under the car to see Rick go into the woods. She also saw Lori holding a crying Carol.

_Sophia!_

"Rina, don't. Rick's got it!" Shane said holding on to her before she could go over the street guard rails.

"Shane, if you don't let me go so I can help find Sophia I'll rip off your arms."

"Rina, you need to calm down. I'll make ya a deal...if you calm down I'll take Glenn and red-"

She cut him off by growling lowly in warning.

"I'll take Glenn and Daryl with me if you calm down, k?"

"Fine." Shane let her go and motioned his head for Glenn and Daryl to follow.

"Do you think they will find her?" Carol asked.

Sabrina picked Ana up and said softly, "There's two officers, one hunter, and a smart kid looking for her. They'll find her."

While they waited on the guys to get back the group went through a few more cars. Sabrina braided Ana's hair while leaning up against the guard rail. She jumped when she heard some bushing rustling and she turned around pushing Ana behind her and digging out her knife. That's when Shane and Glenn emerged and she relaxed. Before she got a word out Carol asked, "Where's Rick and Daryl?"

"They found Sophia's trail and they're following it. So while they're following the trail we need to get some of the cars out of the way so we can get through." Shane instructed the group.

Sabrina started putting some cars in neutral so they could be pushed. Shane was in the station wagon pushing the cars out of the way with it. She looked up and saw Ana in Shane's lap steering and she heard him say, "There ya go Ana-banana. Keep the wheel straight... Alright, before to long you'll be drivin'."

Sabrina smiled and went to Carol. "Here."

Carol took the bottled water from her and thanked her softly. Carol excused herself politely and went to Dale. Ana went to her mother and said, "Mom, I drove."

"I seen baby, you did a great job too." She said smiling at her then heard Shane say, "Going back's going to be easier than tryin' to get through this mess."

"We're not going anywhere 'till my daughter gets back."

Lori went to Carol and soothed her by saying, "Hey, that goes without saying."

"Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time."

"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it."

"Yeah, what was up with that? All of them marching like that." Glenn said.

"Ana, why don't you go with Carl?" Sabrina said.

"Okay."

Sabrina went to Shane, Glenn and Andrea while Carol walked away from them and back to the railing. "I want to know about that too. I've never seen that many of them all together."

"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Just a wandering pack, only fewer." Shane said then letting out a breath to get his head back in the game. "Okay. C'mon, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on."

_I haven't seen--_

"Sabrina." T-Dog said panting and holding his bloody arm.

"What happened?" She asked escorting him to the RV.

"I slipped and one of the car doors cut me open." He explained as she sat him down in the shade.

"Mom."

"What baby?" She asked turning towards Ana.

"Carl found this cool thing. It's got knives and other sharp things."

"Does his mom know about this?"

"He's showing her right now." She said then turned around to find Carl.

"Ana." Sabrina said warningly. "Give it here."

She sighed and took the handgun out of her waistband and handed it to Sabrina. Sabrina checked it then said, "Anabelle, I know I said you could learn how to shoot but that doesn't mean find a loaded gun that has the safety off and put it in the waistband of your pants. Do you know what would happen if this accidentally went off while it was on you?"

"I'd get hurt."

"Hurt or even killed. This is your only warning Anabelle. You do something like this again with any weapon, you're in big trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Now go in the RV until I come get you."

"But there's a walker in there."

"The guys took care of it. It's all cleaned up, now go."

Once Ana was in the RV Sabrina turned back to T-Dog and said, "Let's see the wound."

T-Dog took the rag off so she could see. The gash was deep but not to deep to have surgery, just stitches. Sabrina went to get some gauze pads and medical tape to wrap the wound.

"T-Dog, you can't move around to much. The more you move around the faster your blood flow, which means-"

"If I move too much I'll die."

"Bingo. I'll try to find something to stitch you up."

"Thanks Sabrina."

Ssabrina heard a car turn on and someone talking.

"I'll be right back." She said then jogged to where the others were gathering.

"The Emergency Alert System has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense-"

"Asshole." Shane said to the radio as he shut it off. "Okay, let's get back to work."

"I thought everyone agreed on only the station wagon, the RV, and the motorcycle. What are you doing? And don't lie to me."

Shane sighed then said, "Rina, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked confused.

"I'm leavin'."

"What? You can't just leave. Ana and Carl like you. If you left, that would devastate them."

"Rina, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Is this about what's been going on between you and Lori?"

He looked down at the ground and said, "You know about that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out Shane. I can't believe this, you go after your best friends wife when there's someone standing right in front of you waiting...for you." Sabrina said turning around.

"Rina wait-"

"I'm done waiting Shane. You're so far up her ass it's unbelievable. Yes I liked you Shane but now I can see that it would've never worked out. So go, leave the group, I don't care." She said walking off.

The sun was setting when Sabrina heard Glenn say, "They're back."

Sabrina went over to Carol and started rubbing her back soothingly. "You didn't find her."

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick explained.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night in the woods."

"Ou' in the dark's no good. We'd jus' be trippin' over ourselves. More people'd get lost." Daryl said.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked getting frantic.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there."

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl said trying to calm Carol down.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this."

"Is...Is that blood?"

"Carol calm down. I'm sure he has an explanation." Sabrina said to Carol then looked over at Daryl.

"We took down a walker."

"Walker? Oh, my God."

"Shh" She said pulling Carol into her.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia."

"How can you that?" Andrea asked.

"Cut the son-of-a-bitch open, made sure." Daryl said with a 'duh' tone to Andrea.

When Daryl said that Carol relaxed a little, sat on the guard rail with Lori by her side then said to Rick, "How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?"

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance."

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane said defending Rick.

"How is she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child."

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make."

"I'm sure nobody doubts that."

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol cried softly.

Andrea and Lori comforted Carol while the others went back to the RV. Sabrina climbed into the RV to tuck Ana in.

"Mommy, are they ever going to find Sophia?"

"I'm sure they will baby." She said even though she had this weird feeling that they wouldn't. "Try to get some sleep, I'll be either right here or right outside the RV ok?" She said kissing Ana's forehead.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure baby." Sabrina laid next to her and cuddled her. Soon after they both fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came way too quick for Sabrina's liking. She gave Ana a strawberry fruit bar then ran her fingers through her hair to get the knots out. Once the two were done in the RV they came out and were greeted by the group. Rick layed out some weapons on the hood of a car and Sabrina went to Shane and asked softly, "Going to look for Sophia?"

"Yeah. You gonna stay here?"

"No, me and Ana are coming along."

"Yer sure that's a good idea?" Daryl asked.

"What's wrong Daryl? You think a woman can't fight?" He scoffed and turned back to Rick.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick said.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked.

"Did you forget that sound attracts walkers?" Sabrina asked.

"Thank you Rina. Daryl, Rick, and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane said.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about."

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passin' by. See, then it's game over for all of us."

"So you need to get over it Andrea, hell you don't even know how to shoot a damn gun do you?" She asked.

Andrea stayed quiet glaring at Sabrina before Daryl spoke, "The idea is ta take the creek up 'bout five miles, turn 'round an' come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark."

"Stay quiet and stay sharp Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick instructed.

The group got ready and Sabrina went to check up on T-Dog while Andrea had her little spat with Dale, again. She told him to take it easy and be careful with his arm. When she turned around to head with the group she saw Ana tuck something into her jean pocket.

_What does she have?_

The group made it into the woods to start their search with Daryl leading them. Sabrina heard Shane snap at Carl so she looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised then shook her head and continued forward. The group came to a little clearing in the woods and found a small yellow tent.

"You think she went in there?" Sabrina asked Daryl lowly.

"There could be a whole buncha things in there. Only one way ta find out though."

Daryl went to the tent to examine it and couldn't figure out if anybody was in there or not. Rick called for Carol and instructed her to call for Sophia.

"Baby stay close." Sabrina whispered to Ana.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there?" Carol asked softly, "Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy."

Rick and Shane went to Daryl slowly and Daryl finally opened the flap and went inside. Shane and Rick started coughing and gagging at the smell coming from inside the tent.

"Daryl?" Carol asked.

Nothing.

"Daryl, everything ok?" Sabrina asked.

A few seconds later he emerged from the tent and said, "It ain't her."

"What's in there?" Andrea asked.

"Some guy. Did wha' Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't tha' what he called it?"

Before anyone could speak another word bells went off in the distance.

"It sounds like church bells. But which way?" Sabrina asked looking around slowly.

Rick motioned and ran and the others followed. They reached another clearing and Shane asked Rick which direction and Rick started going to the right a little then picked up his pace. The group finally made it to the tree line and saw a cemetery with a church.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells."

"But this is the only building for miles Shane. I'm sure it's got some kind of bell." She said as she started running after Rick.

They finally made it to the front of Southern Baptist Church. Rick, Daryl, and Shane went inside first then motioned for the others to follow.

"Come on baby." Sabrina said as she put her hand on Ana's head and led her inside.

The church was beautiful on the inside, except for the walkers laying lifeless on the floor. Once it was clear Shane started talking to Rick then bells went off again. The group ran outside but Sabrina and Ana stayed put, sitting in the very last pew. Soon the ringing stopped and the group slowly trickled back in.

"It was a damn timer." Daryl said gruffly while leaning on the wall next to Sabrina and Ana.

Everyone got quiet as Carol started praying for Sophia and confessing her sins. Once she was done they waited a few minutes before they left the church. Rick and Shane talked for a few minutes before Shane instructed that Daryl was going to lead the group back to the highway as him and Rick were going to stay to search a little more.

"Yer splittin' us up. Ya sure?"

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you."

"I wanna stay, too. I'm her friend." Carl piped up.

Lori gave the ok to Carl as the group started heading back to the woods.

"Mom, can I stay with Carl?"

"Ana, I know how much you want to find Sophia but it's best if you come with me. Ok?"

"Fine."

The walk back to the highway was pretty quiet and tense. The group came to a clearing and rested for a few moments.

"So this is it? This the whole plan?" Carol asked with frustration.

"I guess the plan is ta whittle us down inta smaller an' smaller groups."

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun?"

_Andrea will you quit being a stuck up bitch!_

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Lori said agitated while handing the gun over to Andrea. "All you, except you Sabrina. Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you've got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently. Anybody?"

No answers. "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you."

Lori took a drink from her water bottle and when she was shoving it back in the backpack Andrea handed the gun back over.

_Something finally sank into her head._

"We should keep moving."

The group got back up and headed back to the highway. They were a few hundred yards away when a piercing sound came echoing to them.

"Carl." Lori said worriedly with the look of horror on her face.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Carl's got Rick and Shane with him." Sabrina said softly trying to reassure her, even though she knew what happened.

They started walking in silence again for a few minutes until Lori stopped again.

"You still worrying about it?"

"It was a gunshot."

"We all heard it."

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they took down a walker."

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol asked.

"There's nothin' we can do 'bout it anyway. Can't run 'round these woods chasing echoes." Daryl said with slight irritation.

"So what do we do?"

"Same as we been. Beat the bush fer Sophia, work our way back to the highway."

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea said.

Lori reluctantly started walking with the rest of the group. Andrea started comforting Carol the best she could.

_Andrea's not being a bitch? Put a mark up on the tree._

Daryl got annoyed and approached them. "I'll tell ya what it's worth- not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' an' prayin'. 'Casue we're gonna locate tha' liddle girl, she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only one zen 'round here? Good Lord."

The small group started again and Daryl told the girls that they were losing light so they needed to get back to the highway. The girls debated and agreed then Daryl whistled for them to follow. Ana was close to Daryl and Sabrina was lagging behind with Carol.

"Seems like you two are getting along."

"Who?"

"You and Daryl, even Ana likes him."

"Carol I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you'll see it one day." Carol said with a small smile.

Suddenly Andrea screamed and the group ran towards her only to find a woman riding a horse and hit the attacking walker with a baseball bat. She stopped the horse and asked urgently, "Lori? Lori Grimes?"

"I'm Lori."

"Rick sent me. You gotta come now."

"What?"

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you. Just come."

Lori took her backpack off and handed it to Sabrina and went to the horse.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl."

"Daryl..."

"You can't on that horse."

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?" The woman asked.

"Uh-huh." Glenn said.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" She said then the horse took off running.

The walker got back up and Daryl said, "Shut up." Then shot an arrow through it's head.

"Daryl. If that woman was dangerous she would've killed us all. Besides she knew Lori's, Carl's, and Rick's name so-"

"Shorty-"

Sabrina growled while she glared at him and he smirked at her. "We're s'posed ta be in a group an' everyone's fleein'. I'm jus' tryin' ta get us back ta the highway."

The group finally made it back to the highway and over the guard rail when Dale came over. "Where's the others?"

"Long story." Daryl said.

"Rick, Shane and Carl stayed behind to search for Sophia. Lori went with some woman on a horse because she said Carl got shot." Sabrina said summing up the events.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked worriedly. "And you let Lori go?"

"Climb down outa my ass, old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl said getting defensive and walking to the RV.

"I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale asked Andrea, in return no response as she walked off.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Glenn explained.

"Andrea, are you alright?"

She gave Dale a dirty look and slammed the RV door.

_And the bitchy Andrea is back._

"Don't let it get to you Dale, we've all had a long day." She said with her hand on his left shoulder. "Let's go baby and get you something to eat and clean you up a bit."

Sabrina took Ana to the RV to get the sweat and dirt off of them. When that was done Sabrina opened up a can of Navy beans and put some in a bowl for Ana to eat.

"Do you want some bread?"

Ana nodded and Sabrina gave her a piece of bread. While Ana was eating Sabrina asked, "So what did Daryl give you before we went into the woods?"

"Nothing."

"Ana."

She pulled out a little pocket knife from her pants and said, "He gave it to me to protect myself incase I got split up from the group."

"Oh, ok. Just don't forget to give it back to him."

"He said I could keep it."

"Really? Ana just be careful with it. If you use it in any dangerous way I'm taking it away."

"Ok. Alright, I've got to go see what the others are talking about and I have to check up on T-Dog ok?"

"Ok."

Sabrina got out of the RV and headed to T-Dog first. "How'a feeling?"

"My arm hurts like hell."

"I need to check it-"

"Dale checked it earlier. He said somethin' about the vein being dark-"

"You need some kinda of antibiotic, your blood's getting infected."

Sabrina's head shot up at the sudden movement of Daryl going to his motorcycle.

_What'd Dale say to piss him off that bad?_

Daryl pulled out a gallon baggie of different prescription pills. "Keep yer oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why'd you wait 'til now ta say anythin'?"

Sabrina went to Daryl to look at the pills. "Whose are these?"

"My brother's." He said as he dug through the bag. "Crystal. X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers." He said handing it over to Sabrina. "Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." He said while handing it over to her.

"Oxycycline, that's kind of what T-Dog needs. Do I even want to know?"

"Merle got the clap on occasion."

"And that I didn't need to know. Thanks Daryl."

Sabrina went to T-Dog and handed him the bottles. "Man I'm not taking that Oxy whatever."

"If you don't want to die from infection you'd take it. So what's the plan?" She asked turning back to the others.

"Glenn and T-Dog are going to that farm since T-Dog needs help." Andrea said.

"Glenn do you think you can take Ana with you guys?"

"Sure Sabrina, she can come along."

"Why don't you go with her?" Dale asked.

"Because I'm staying here to look for Sophia with you guys."

Sabrina walked into the RV and told Ana that she was going to go with T-Dog and Glenn. Once she got Ana's things they left the RV and loaded it into the station wagon.

"Mommy will be at the house tomorrow ok Ana?"

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Because I'm going to stay here and look for Sophia some more and I want you to be somewhere safe ok?"

"Ok."

Sabrina gave Ana a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Now when you meet these people that's helping Carl out please mind your manners."

"I will mom. I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

She waved to Ana as the station wagon drove away. She sighed and went into the RV with Carol, Daryl, and Andrea while Dale kept watch on top of the RV.

_I wonder how nice those people are and I wonder if we'll ever find Sophia..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding/Sensitive subject

When nightfall hit Dale was on top of the RV while Sabrina, Carol, Andrea and Daryl were all inside of the RV. Carol was is the back crying herself to sleep while Andrea was putting her gun together and Daryl was laying on the floor. Sabrina came out of the bathroom to see Daryl getting up from the floor looking determined and agitated.

"I need my clip now." He said to Andrea as he put his crossbow over his shoulder.

Andrea handed it to him and then he said. "I'm gonna walk the road. Look for the liddle girl."

"I'll come to." She said giving Andrea a stern stare.

"Got yer weapons?"

"Right here." Sabrina said patting her knife holster and her ninja throwing knife pouch around her thigh.

The two exited the RV with their flashlights on and Daryl informed Dale that the two were going to go in the woods to look for Sophia again. Once they got into the woods Sabrina pulled out her knife just in case something happened.

"Do you think we'll find Sophia?"

"Are ya doubting that will find her?"

"No. Trust me, I have as much faith as you do in this matter..."

"But?"

"But there's this little part in me that knows something happened to her."

"Shorty, yer female intuition stuff is wrong."

"Anyway..." I said getting ready to change the subject. "How do you know the woods so well?"

"Why are you askin' me?"

"I'm just trying to have some kind of conversation. How about you tell me and I'll tell you anything that you wanna know. Deal?"

"Deal." He said as we shook hands then started walking again.

"I was younger than the liddle girl when I got lost in the woods. Nine days in the woods eating berries, wiping my ass with poison oak."

"Didn't your parents worry?"

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was doing another stint in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. No worse for wear. Except my ass itched somethin' awful. Only difference is Sophia's got people lookin' for her. I call that an advantage."

"What about your mom?"

"She was a drunk. One night she was smoking an' fell passed out an' burnt the house down, killin' herself."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Soon there was a noise that put the two in high alert, with their weapons drawn they followed the noise. They came to a clearing and found a miniature campsite and a walker hanging from a tree.

"What the..."

Daryl went up to the tree to examine the walker and read the note. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit. Dumbass didn't know enough ta shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swingin' piece a bait. And a mess."

"Daryl please." Sabrina ground out.

"What?" He asked turning around. "You alright?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Go ahead if ya gotta."

"Can we just change the subject please. How'd you learn to use that?"

"Ya gotta eat. That's one thing these walkers and us have in common. I guess it's the closest he's been ta food since he turned. Look at 'im, hangin' up there like a big pinata. The other geeks came an' ate all the flesh off his legs."

"Oh God." Sabrina turned around and hurled up the beans she had for dinner with Ana.

Once she was through she wiped her mouth and turned around. "You couldn't stop could you?"

"Call it payback for gettin' inta my home front. Which reminds me ya still have ta tell me yers."

"I will as soon as you kill the thing." She said pointing to the walker.

"He's not hurtin' nobody. Ain't gonna waste an arrow either. He made his choice. Opted out. Let 'im hang."

"Alright, I understand that but if you want to know something about me, put a damn arrow through it's head before it calls more of his kind."

He grunted and shot the thing. "Waste of an arrow. Now ya gotta tell me 'bout yer home front an' yer relation to Shane."

"I guess that's fair." She said as they started back to the RV.

"Let's see... how detailed do you want?"

"As detailed as ya wanna be."

"Well let's start off with Shane first. He's a friend, that's it. I was living in an apartment complex and these teens decided to throw a little party. One of them dropped a joint or something and caught the whole building on fire."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I was working as a dispatcher and I asked Shane if me and Ana could stay at his house until I find my own. And he agreed. Nothing went any further than that. Are you sure you want to know about-"

"I told ya mine, tell me yers."

"Fine. Well me and my parents didn't really get along-"

"Nobody gets along with their parents."

"Ok fine. My parents didn't like me at all. They would abuse me verbally, physically and mentally. My mom said that I was too ugly for this world my dad he would always yell at me for the stupidest things like how to open a can of soda. I was pretty much a maid to them when I was four, going to get them beer out of the fridge, trying to cook, you name it. And because I was four years old I didn't know how to cook, so every time I'd burn the food they'd pretty much stick my hands in the hot food to teach me a lesson."

"Damn. How come ya never ran away?"

"I did, when I was five. I went to a church and when they found me, they locked me in the shed for two days without any food or water."

"Child services never came?"

"My neighbors called them over and over again but my parents always got out of it because my mom was screwing the chief of police to get out of it. And my dad was screwing a judge at the time. But once they let me out of the shed, later that night I ran off again to my grandma's. She knew what was going on and she tried to help me but again my mom and dad were screwing the higher ups to get out of an investigation."

"So ya started living with yer grandmom?"

"Yeah until I was fifteen because she was murdered. I finally got a boyfriend and I was spending a little time with him and when I went back to my grandma's police were there and it was taped off. My mom and dad had this look in their eyes telling me that they done it. So I had to start living with them again. But things got even worse."

"How?"

"Well... my parents were in the kitchen doing something and me and my boyfriend were in the living room watching TV. He suddenly pins me to the couch, slapping me because I was trying to get him to stop trying to get my clothes off and I screamed for help. My parents came in slowly and just stood there. They stood there and watched me get raped. When he was finally done my mom and dad paid him and he left. When he left they laughed at me and walked away."

"You've got ta be kiddin' me."

"No, I'm not Daryl." She said looking at him with tears in my eyes. "They poisoned themselves by drinking too much and they died. Nine months later I had Ana."

"So you don't know where this piece a shit guy is?"

"No clue, hopefully he died and got eaten by the walkers."

Sabrina didn't notice until she regained her composure that Daryl's hand was on her back to comfort her. When they made it to the tree line he took his hand away as they went over the guard rail again. Once they made it to the RV Dale was standing by it with hopeful eyes. Daryl had a disappointed look on his face and went inside. Sabrina shook her head sadly and went inside too. When they entered Andrea was gone and Carol had in the back crying harder now.

"Wonder where Andrea went?"

"Who knows and who cares." Daryl said flopping in his previous spot with his his behind his head.

Sabrina stepped over Daryl to go into the bathroom and brush the vomit taste out of her mouth. Once she was done she came back out to see Andrea sitting at the table with a satisfied smile.

"What?" She asked sitting across from Andrea.

"Dale finally gave me my gun back."

"So that means you're going to quit acting like a stuck up bitch now?"

Daryl chuckled a little with a smirk playing across his lips as his eyes were still closed. Andrea glared at Sabrina and got up.

"I'm taking watch." Andrea said then left.

"Why'd ya go an' hurt the princess' feelins'?"

"She's been giving me these looks for the past two days and I'm tired of it. Now zip it so I can get some sleep." Sabrina said laying down in the long seat.

She was dosing off when Dale came in and sat in the drivers seat. "Everything ok Dale?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Sabrina, you just go on to sleep."

Sabrina closed her eyes again and finally fell asleep. She didn't even feel someone put a blanket on her so she could stay warm.


	4. Chapter 4

By late morning the rest of the group arrived at the Greene farm. Sabrina was introduced to the Greene family, she found out that Carl did indeed got shot but was getting better. T-Dog got fixed up and Ana was on her best behavior. Sabrina found out that Patricia's husband Otis and Shane helped save Carl but Otis didn't make it back. Hershel and the group held a funeral service for Otis.

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to Him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank You, God, for the peace he enjoys in Your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace. Shane, will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." Shane answered and put his head down.

_Since when is he not good at giving speeches?_

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia begged while crying.

Sabrina could tell Shane was hiding something but she didn't know what.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping, it was bad, ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back..." Shane stopped and everybody got the picture.

Sabrina looked at Daryl when she felt him elbow her slightly and he was shaking his head about what Shane just said. She looked back to Shane to see him going to the rock pile. "If not for Otis, I'd never made it out alive and that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his."

Once the funeral was over Sabrina put Ana down and Ana went to hang out with Dale.

"Ya know wha' he said is bullshit right?"

"Do you really think he would kill someone out of cold blood?"

"With the way he was actin' I wouldn't put it passed 'im. Ya've known 'im longer than me."

"All I know is something's changed and I don't like it. Hell he even shaved his head and he told me that he never liked his head that way, so why do it now?"

"Beats me."

Rick whistled for Daryl to come over to the station wagon to look at a map. "If yer to uncomfortable with Shane 'round, ya can set up yer tent by mine."

"Thanks Daryl, I might just do that."

"A'right...shorty." He said smirking and walking off.

Sabrina went to where the group was setting up camp to check on T-Dog. "How are feeling T-Dog?"

"A lot better after I got stitched up."

"That's good."

"Mom?" Ana asked going over to them.

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think we could put up a swing?"

"Um...We would have to ask Hershel first before doing anything like that."

"Ok. You know Shane's been acting weird."

"I noticed that earlier. Do you know what happened Ana?"

"No. Can we not stay near Shane's tent?"

"I've got that covered. We're staying near Daryl."

"Ok." She said then headed to the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some water."

"Alright. Just knock first."

"Alright mom."

Sabrina started setting up the tent when Glenn came to her. "Do you need anything from the run?"

"Um... do you think you could pick up some feminine products."

"Ok. What kind?"

Sabrina gave Glenn a look and he started blushing once he realized what she meant. "Ok. Um...anything else?"

"No, I think we're good. Thank you Glenn."

"Not a problem."

Before Glenn could walk away T-Dog came running up to them. "We've got a problem." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well...there's a walker in the well."

"What?" Glenn asked.

Sabrina and Glenn started following T-Dog to the well with the others closely behind. When they made it there she looked down into the well and saw a very smiley, chubby walker down it.

"How long do you think he's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea answered.

"We can't leave him in there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Lori said.

"We gotta get it out." Shane said.

"How are we going to get him out?" Sabrina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Put a bullet through it's head."

"T-Dog, that will contaminate the water more." She said dryly.

"Then I'll go get a rope."

"Whoa, whoa, guys. No." Maggie said.

"Why not? It's a good plan."

"It's a stupid plan."

"Then how do you suggest we get it out Andrea?" Sabrina asked getting irritated.

"I don't know."

"Blowing its brains out will contaminate the water. So that means we have to pull it out alive." Shane declared.

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maggie, do you have any kind of meat that we could use?" Dale asked.

Maggie looked at all of them then gave in. "I'll see what I can find." She said then took off.

Ana passed Maggie and went to her mother. "Ana baby I need you to go back to the house for a few minutes."

"Why what's-"

Ana then heard the growl coming from the well. "How are you guys getting that thing out?"

"Ana just do what your momma said and go." Shane snapped.

Sabrina glared at Shane then looked at Ana sweetly. "Ana sweetie, why don't you go hang out with Carl. I'll be there shortly. Ok?"

Ana left without another word. Sabrina went over to Shane and shoved him as hard as she could towards the well. "Who the hell gave you permission to talk to **my** daughter that way? Nobody."

"She-"

"I had it under control Shane. I don't know what's gotten into you but you better change real fast. If you ever speak to my daughter like that again I will beat the living shit out of you then shoot you like a walker do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry Rina."

"Don't call me that! My name isn't Rina, darlin', sweetie, babe, baby, nothing like that. It's Sabrina."

Sabrina then left the well and went to the house. She went to check on Carl and saw that Ana and Carl were talking. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"You're not." Carl said smiling.

"Alright. How are you feeling Carl?"

"Fine. In no time I'll be up searching for Sophia again."

Sabrina chuckled at that. "Well make sure you eat and get plenty of rest. You need to get your strength back up if you want to search for her."

"I will."

"You know, I'm like my dad now."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We both got shot and survived."

"I guess you're right. Do you want some more water before I leave?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright. I'll check on you later Carl."

Sabrina left the house and sat by the tents under the cool shade. While the others put their tents up. Andrea, Shane and Carol went to the highway to check to see if Sophia was there waiting. The sun started to go down slowly and Sabrina started making dinner for the group with a little help from Shane. While Carol and Andrea doing the laundry. Lori was with Carl, and Ana was in the RV reading. Glenn and Maggie came back and she knew what happened between them, it was written all over Glenn's face. Lori went to Glenn quickly and he handed her something and Lori hid it in her pants.

_Don't tell me she's..._

Glenn then came up to Sabrina and handed her want she requested. "Thank you Glenn."

He gave a small smile and walked away.

"What'd Glenn give ya?" Sabrina turned around and came face to face with Daryl.

"Girl stuff."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

"Why do you have a flower?"

"It's not just a flower, it's a Cherokee Rose." She looked at him surprised.

_Daryl knows the names of flowers? He sure doesn't look like that type of guy._

"Ok. Who's it for?"

"Carol."

Something in Sabrina hurt and she didn't know why. "Oh. Well she's in the RV."

Daryl walked to the RV leaving Sabrina confused, surprised and in pain. A couple of minutes later Daryl came out of the RV and went into his tent.

"You ok Trixie?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Can you make everyone's plate? I'm going to get the group to come eat."

"Alright."

Sabrina made her way around gathering the group and she made it to the last person, Daryl.

"Daryl, dinner's ready."

"A'right. And?"

"And I think it's time for you to eat. You've been out there all day searching."

Nothing.

"Please."

Sabrina heard him grunt and the creak of the cot. Daryl came out a few minutes later and the group sat quietly and ate. When they were done Ana went to hang out with Carl before bedtime while Ana, Carol and Lori cleaned the dishes. When the dishes were done Ana came back out of the house and into the tent where her mother was.

"Ready for bed baby?"

"Yeah." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Ana crawled into her cot so Sabrina could tuck her in. "Goodnight Ana. I love you." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Love you too." She said then turned to face the tent wall.

Sabrina sighed heavily and laid in her cot. She could hear some movement in Daryl's tent then he finally got silent. She turned away from the tent wall and turned in Ana's direction before falling to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sabrina and Ana were cleaning up the breakfast dishes when Lori came out of her tent. "Morning Lori."

"Morning Sabrina. I can't believe I slept in." She said walking over to Carol to help hang the clean clothes.

"You must've needed it. Feeling alright?"

"Next time wake me, alright? Especially on laundry day."

"I can manage. I had an idea I wanted to run by the two of you."

"What's that? Lori asked.

"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. I'm kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

"I think that's a good idea Carol." Sabrina said.

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do."

"You mind extending the invitation?"

"I'll go do it. Ana's got to ask Hershel something anyway."

"Thank you Sabrina."

"Ana head on up to the house while I check up on T-Dog real quick."

"Ok."

Sabrina folded the hand towel and put it on the red cooler then went to T-Dog. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's doing a lot better."

"Can I see?"

T-Dog held out his arm and she took the gauze bandage off to examine it. The stitches on his arm looked like a professional had done it.

"The stitches are perfect. Who done it?"

"Um...Patricia I think her name was."

"She done a great job." She said as she wrapped a new gauze bandage around his now closed wound.

"Thanks Sabrina."

"No problem. If it starts getting irritated ask Patricia for some antibiotics."

T-Dog thanked her again and she headed to the house. She let out a gasp when someone caught her by the elbow. The person turned her around and she came face to face with Daryl. "Daryl, don't do that."

"Scared?" He asked smirking.

"No." He raised his eyebrow with a 'Yeah right' look.

"Did you need something? I've got to go talk to Hershel."

"Um..." He said letting go of her elbow and rubbing his neck nervously. "I uh...thanks for breakfast. Better than squirrel all the time."

"You're welcome Daryl."

He started walking away when Sabrina called his name. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Wha'?"

"Just be careful. We don't need anyone else getting hurt or dying in the group. Ok?"

"I'll be fine...Shorty." He said smirking.

"The next time you call me that-"

"Yer gonna wha'?"

"I'm going to attack you with something."

He gave her another look that said 'Challenge accepted' and walked away. Sabrina went up the porch steps and knocked on the door. "Come in."

Sabrina opened the door and ushered Ana inside. "What can I do for you two?" Hershel asked from the dining room table.

"My daughter wanted to ask you something." She said smiling while putting her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Go on sweetie."

"Mr. Greene, I was uh...wondering if we could put some kind of swing up." Ana said while nervously picking at her index finger.

"I don't see why not." He said smiling at her. "There's a ladder, old tires, and some wood in the back of the house." He instructed Sabrina.

"Thank you." Ana said then left the house.

"Hershel?"

"Yes?"

"Us girls were talking outside and we would like to cook for you and your family. The group wants to give you a thank you dinner for helping us out and saving Carl's life. And don't take this the wrong way but I'm not taking no for an answer."

Hershel sighed and then finally agreed to one night. Sabrina thanked him and left the house to go back to Lori and Carol.

"We get to cook dinner in the kitchen for one night."

"Thank you Sabrina." Carol said hugging her.

It finally turned to late afternoon, early evening when the groups came back, well all except for Daryl. Carol went into the RV upset because they didn't find Sophia, Sabrina felt bad for her.

"Shane, Rick, could you do me and Ana a favor?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you two can put up a swing so Ana and Carl have something to do?" Ana asked. "Hershel and he said yes."

"Sure." Rick said.

"Where do ya want it Ana-Banana?"

"Right there." She said pointing to a thick tree branch.

"Good choice. Nice and sturdy." Shane said to her.

Rick and Shane started putting up a wooden swing. Once they were done Ana thanked them and started swinging. Sabrina was in the kitchen helping Lori and Carol cook dinner.

"It's nice to be cooking in a real kitchen again." Lori said.

"Oh, yeah? I never thought I'd be so happy to see a potato peeler."

"I never thought I'd see a cheese grater again." Sabrina said.

"I'm just glad we're not roasting squirrels over a fire in the woods."

"Thank you, Patricia, so much for letting us into your house." Carol said.

"You're welcome honey. Sabrina, where's you're little girl?"

"She's outside playing with Carl on the swing."

"She looks just like you."

"Thank-"

"Momma! Momma!" Ana said running into the house.

"What baby?" She asked worriedly.

"Walker."

"Stay here in the house with them." She said running out of the house.

Sabrina ran into the field where Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Shane were. She got closer to the guys then gasped. "Daryl."

"Rina, can you look him over real quick?" Rick asked.

"Sure."

She looked him over and found a wound on his left side and a bullet scrapping on the left side of his head. "He's not bit if that's why you guys are worrying. He's got a stab wound and of course a bullet scrapping. He's going to need stitches on his side. Who's the dumbass that shot him?"

"Alright. Let's get him to the house."

"Probably Andrea. She was on the RV keeping watch." T-Dog said.

"He's wearing ears." Glenn said frantically.

Rick ripped the makeshift ear necklace off of Daryl's neck and shoved it into his shirt. "Let's keep that to ourselves." He instructed.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog asked.

"It is."

"We'll find out more once Daryl's fixed up." Rick said and the group kept walking.

Once they got to the house Hershel and Patricia started patching Daryl up. Sabrina was sitting at the dining room table shaking slightly.

"You ok?" Maggie said coming into the room.

"She'll be fine. She's just a little shaken up." Lori said for Sabrina as she rubbed her back.

"Alright, if you guys need anything let me know." She said then went upstairs.

"Didn't someone tell you not to shoot?" Sabrina asked Andrea coldly.

She looked to the ground. "So they did tell you and you didn't listen? Should I be surprised at this?"

"Rina, c'mon now. It was a mistake." Shane reasoned.

"A mistake? You call not listening to orders a mistake!?"

Then Hershel came out of the bedroom and Rick went to him. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. Sewed up his side and bandaged up his head. He'll make a full recovery." He said then walked away with Patricia close behind.

Sabrina got up from her chair and entered the room with Rick and Shane.

"Where'd you find Sophia's doll?" Shane asked getting to the point.

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there." He pointed on the map that Rick had rolled out on the bed. "She musta dropped it crossin' there somewhere."

"Cuts the grid almost in half." Rick stated looking at Shane.

"Yeah, yer welcome." He said picking at the bandage on his head.

"Stop picking at it." Sabrina hissed.

"It itches like hell, shorty." He said glaring at her then smirked.

"You're lucky you're injured." She growled out. "I'm going to finish making dinner. How about you two come along too and leave Mr. Princess alone for awhile." She said smirking at him and Daryl glared daggers into her.

They exited the room and Rick told Lori that Daryl was fine. Sabrina went to the kitchen to help Carol finish dinner. There were three tables set up. Jimmy, Glenn and Maggie sat at one. Hershel, Patricia, Dale, T-Dog, Andrea, Lori, Rick, Carol and Shane sat at the big table. Sabrina, Ana, and Beth sat at the other table. The dinner was very uncomfortable and silent, it was making Sabrina want to eat faster and get out of there.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Glenn asked finally breaking the silence.

All clanking of silverware to plates stopped. "Dale found a cool 's got to know how to play." Glenn continued.

"Otis did." Patricia said.

"Yes, and he was very good, too."

Sabrina looked at Glenn sympathetically when she saw his face sadden. The silence resumed again with more tension, if that was even possible. Once dinner was done Carol got up and took a plate to Daryl. Sabrina and Ana helped clean up the kitchen then she and Ana went outside. She put Ana to bed and as soon as she was asleep she walked out of the tent and headed back to the house and saw Maggie running to the barn.

_Ok?_

She went inside and to Daryl's room. "Wha' now?" Daryl grumbled.

"I was just coming to get your plate and to see if you needed anything."

"I'm good." He said with his back still to her.

"Alright...well, goodnight." She said picking up the tray and headed out of the room.

Before she shut the door she heard him faintly say goodnight. She had a smile on her face as she washed his plate and glass. Sabrina finally made it back to the tent and laid down on her cot. She turned to the tent wall and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabrina woke up to someone cursing in the tent next to hers, she got up to check on Daryl.

_I thought he was supposed to be in the house resting?_

"Daryl." She said quietly and cautiously.

"What?" He grumbled.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." He said stubbornly.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know." She said walking away from the tents to start breakfast up.

The sun started to rise a little more and Lori along with Carl came out of the tents. "Morning Sabrina."

"Morning Lori. Morning Carl."

"Morning." He yawned.

"What are you two doing up so early?"

"We were going to help Patricia feed the chickens." Carl said.

"I just saw her go to the chicken coop with a few buckets."

"Come on mom." Carl said dragging Lori.

Sabrina giggled a little and went back to getting the dishes set out. She stopped what she was doing when she heard thumping noises. When she looked up she saw the horse that Daryl took out running in the field.

 _She came back._ Sabrina thought in relief as she began the task again.

After breakfast the group started their chores. Carol was doing the laundry, Dale and T-Dog were setting up the shader for the RV, Andrea came out of the RV and to Daryl's tent, Rick and Shane were talking about a plan, Glenn was handing everybody peaches then going to Rick and Shane, and Carl and Ana were playing on the swing. Sabrina and Lori were done cleaning the breakfast dishes when Shane came up to Lori.

"Lori, we've got a problem." He said holding a gun. "Carl had this tucked in his waistband."

Lori took the gun looking furious and went to get Rick. Sabrina looked over at Ana and she had a guilty look on her face.

"Ana, did you know he had that?"

"Yes. He showed it to me when we were playing on the swing. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone."

Soon Rick, Carl and Dale came back into the shaded area. "Sit down Carl." Lori said angrily. "How did you get this?"

"It was in the RV."

Lori put the gun in her waistband and went over to the small group.

"It was my fault. I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one." Dale said to Rick.

"So on top of everything else, he lied. What's he thinking?"

"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him. Now it's non of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call."

"Well, I'm not comfortable with it."

It was silent.

"Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?"

"I know. I know but I have my concerns to-"

"There's no but. He was just shot. He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?"

"Better than being afraid of 'em. There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn how to handle them safely."

"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun."

"Lori, he's got to learn sometime. He won't be having someone protecting him all the time." Sabrina said trying to help Carl out.

"I see what you guys are saying. It makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean, I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut."

"He's growing up, thank God. We've got to start treating him more like an adult."

"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun."

"I'm not going to play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia. I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun." Carl said getting up and heading to Lori.

"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl."

It got silent again and Lori went to Carl. "You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you are not living up to our expectations-" She said holding Carl's chin.

"He won't let you down." Rick said.

"Ana today's the day you learn how to shoot." Sabrina said looking down at her.

"Thank you mom." Ana said hugging her mother.

"Get some tennis shoes on and I'll be waiting in the station wagon."

Ana sprinted to the tent and Sabrina climbed into the station wagon. Once Ana was in they left to the makeshift gun range. Shane started going over gun safety, loading the gun, and finally shooting the gun. The gunfire started.

"You wanna try?" Shane asked Sabrina.

"No. I'm good. Just here to see Ana do it."

Shane shrugged and checked on everybody else. Once the gunfire stopped Shane gave Andrea a heavier gun and she shot the can.

"I'd say she's got the hang of it." Shane said.

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced classes. It might be worth your while after the rest of us head back to camp."

Sabrina tuned out the conversation when Ana came to her. "You did great baby." She said smiling at Ana.

"Do you think I'm ready for the advanced class too?"

"Not just yet baby. Maybe a few more basic lessons first."

"Alright everybody, let's go back to the farm." Rick stated.

The group minus Shane and Andrea got into the vehicles and went back to the farm. Once the group got back they settled down and talked about the shooting lesson. While Ana was talking to Glenn and Dale about it Sabrina went to the house to take a quick warm shower. The warm water cascading down Sabrina's back felt so good. And feeling the dirt and grim washing away made her feel even more good. She could defiantly say she missed warm showers. When she got out she put her clothes on and brushed her hair. When Sabrina was done she started examining her face. You could tell due to the apocalypse that she hasn't been eating the minimum to stay alive. She could see her cheek bones faintly and her clothes were starting to get a little baggy on her. Sabrina finally made it out of the house and into the yard. She started running to Daryl when she saw him carrying something. When she got closer she saw Ana passed out in his arms.

"Oh my God what happened!? Hershel!" Sabrina yelled.

She and Daryl went to the house quickly and Hershel instructed Daryl to put her on the bed. Daryl sat in a chair in the corner holding his side while Sabrina was at her daughter's bedside.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked panicked with tears in her eyes.

"We need to cool her down. Patricia! We need an IV and cold rags now!" Hershel yelled. "She's on her way to a heat stroke."

Patricia came in with an IV, a bowl of water and rags. She and Hershel began putting cold rags on Ana. They then put the IV in Ana's arm.

"She's going to need fluids." Hershel explained. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said then left the room.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked just above a whisper.

"Yer girl was chasin' a damn butterfly in the field. Couple minutes later she jus' fell."

"Daryl-"

"An'way, I'm goin' back to my tent." He said getting up and walking out.

Hershel came back to check on Ana. "She'll be fine Sabrina. She just needs to eat and have plenty of fluids."

"Thank you Hershel."

He nodded with a smile and left the two alone. After a while Sabrina kissed Ana's head and headed back to the campsite. She went to Daryl's tent because she knew that he was back in there.

"Daryl, can I come in?" She asked softly.

He gave a grunt and she entered. "Wha' ya want shorty?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"I didn't do nothin'."

"But you did. You saved Ana from dying. So thank you."

"It was nothin'."

Before it registered to Sabrina on what she was doing she leaned and kissed Daryl on the lips softly. When she pulled back she had a shocked look on her face that matched Daryl's.

"I-I'm sorry." She said and quickly left his tent and ran back to the house, passing Lori as she went.

_What the hell was I thinking!?_

She layed down on the bed next to Ana. "Mom?" Ana grumbled sleepily.

"I'm right here baby. How are you feeling?"

"Better. How'd I get in here?"

Sabrina was silent for a moment before answering. "Daryl found you and brought you here."

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Daryl. Do you like him?"

"I don't know baby. Why don't relax a little more while I-"

There was a knock on the door and Beth came in. "I brought her some food for dinner."

"I was just about to get her some dinner. Thank you Beth." Sabrina said smiling.

Beth smiled and left the room. Sabrina got up and got the tray. "Let's see what you're having? Looks like Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes with brown gravy, and some orange juice."

Sabrina fed Ana dinner and when she was done Hershel came back in. "How are you feeling young lady?" He asked smiling.

"I'm better. Thank you."

"Is she able to go back to the tent or should she stay here for the night?"

"She can go back to the tent but if she wants she can stay in the bed for tonight."

"I'll stay here."

"Thank you Hershel." Sabrina said.

He smiled with a nod and left the room. Sabrina left a short time later to eat with the others quickly.

"I heard what happened to Ana. Is she ok?" Carol asked concerned.

"She'll be fine." She said cleaning her dish.

"Rick's going to try and talk Hershel into letting us stay longer. Lori's pregnant."

_So I was right._

"She's having a baby in this upside down world?"

"Yeah." Carol said sadly.

Sabrina put her plate up and hugged Carol and said goodnight. Daryl was sitting by the campfire watching her the whole time. She walked right passed Daryl without a word and went to the house. Once she got inside she gave Ana a quick bath then they laid there in bed. It didn't take Ana very long to snuggle into her mother and fall asleep. But Sabrina's mind was keeping her awake, did she actually love Daryl or was it just because he saved Ana's life? She sighed in frustration and turned to the window and saw Daryl go into his tent. She turned around to Ana and held her close. Her eyes finally grew heavy and she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed and nothing very eventful has happened. Everyone was eating breakfast in silence. Trixie was sitting across from Daryl not making any eye contact with him. She honestly didn't know what to do, it was obvious that she loved Daryl but he didn't love her back. How could she be so stupid to think that the badass Daryl Dixon would love her back?  
  
"Um, guys. So...the barns full of walkers." Glenn said nervously.  
  
Everybody just froze. There was a variety of looks that Glenn got, some were scared, some were 'Are you kidding me?', and some were mixed.  
  
"Let's go check it out?" Shane said first then started walking to the barn.  
  
Rick and the others followed except for Trixie and Ana.  
  
"Why would Mr. Greene be keeping those things in the barn?"  
  
"I don't know baby. I'm sure he has some reason."  
  
Pretty soon she heard Daryl's angrily yell.  
  
"Stay right here and eat, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
Trixie took off running to the barn to stop whatever was going on.  
  
 _Why do I have a feeling it's Shane's fault?_  
  
She finally made it to see Rick push Daryl back.  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Daryl yelled at Shane.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Y'all better calm the hell down before Hershel comes out here to find out on what's going on!" Trixie yelled getting in between the two arguing guys.  
  
The two of them went around her and started going after each other. Trixie along with Andrea got in front of Daryl and pushed him back while Glenn, Rick, and Lori detained Shane.  
  
"I'll kick your ass man! What are you doing? Don't come at me!" Shane yelled at Daryl.  
  
Daryl stopped trying to go after Shane.  
  
"Back off!" Rick yelled at Shane and Shane finally stopped.  
  
"Keep your hands off me." Shane said to Lori while passing her.  
  
"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."  
  
"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled going after Rick this time.  
  
Trixie went over to Shane and helped Lori push him back.  
  
"Enough!" Lori said to Shane.  
  
"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land."  
  
"Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people-his wife, his stepson." Dale interfered.  
  
"You knew?  
  
"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."  
  
"And you waited a night?"  
  
"Shane come on knock it the hell off." Trixie growled.  
  
"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."  
  
"This man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no!"  
  
Then the barn doors started rattling.  
  
"Look what you did now jackass!" Trixie yelled at Shane.  
  
"Me!?"  
  
"Yeah. If it wasn't for your yelling those things wouldn't be doing that."  
  
"Let's go back to camp and figure this out." Rick said.  
  
Trixie and Shane had a glaring match going on until someone grabbed her elbow.  
  
"C'mon shorty."  
  
Trixie blinked a few times and looked at Daryl. That was the first time in four days that he's spoken to her.  
  
"Run along now with your red-"  
  
"Screw you Shane." Trixie said walking away giving him the bird.  
  
Once they arrived back at camp Ana hugged Trixie's waist.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Are there really walkers in there?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Someone's going to fix it right?"  
  
"Rick's working on it. Why don't we go into the RV and play a board game or something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trixie leaned down and kissed Ana's head before Ana took off to the RV. Trixie started walking to the RV.  
  
"Shorty."  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't face him right now, matter of fact she didn't want to face him. Daryl came up behind her and stood silently for a second.  
  
"We need ta t-"  
  
"I can't right now. I've got to help Ana with something." She said never turning to look at him.  
  
"Fine. But once I come back we're talkin'. There ain't away of gettin' out of it." He said then walked away.  
  
Trixie sighed and went into the RV. She saw Ana shuffling cards.  
  
"What are we playing?"  
  
"21."  
  
"Alright." She said and sat down across from Ana.  
  
They played 21 for a little bit before they decided to call it quits. Carl came into the RV and asked if Ana could go to the horse stable with him and Trixie said yes. Once they were gone Trixie left the RV and headed slowly towards the field. She went through the gate and up to the barb wire fence and rested her arms on the wooden post. Trixie sighed in content when the warm wind blew lightly, taking her hair with it. It wouldn't be long until winter came. She heard footsteps coming to her and she could tell they were Daryl's.  
  
"You know...if there weren't walkers locked in the barn, this place would be so peaceful." She said once he was standing next to her.  
  
"Nothin's ever peaceful, even when the world didn't turn ta shit." He said then looked at her. "'Bout the other day-"  
  
"There's nothing to it Daryl. It was a mistake." She sighed looking out into the field.  
  
"That's bull shorty. Ya know ya felt somethin'."  
  
Her eyes widened as she blinked a few times.  
  
 _He felt it too?_  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"I think ya do know what I'm talkin' 'bout." He said turning her towards him.  
  
Trixie and Daryl locked eyes with each other for a moment before they slowly leaned in to each other. Daryl's hands left her arms and went to cup her face and Trixie's hands went to his. Their lips finally met and when they met, sparks flew. They stood there like that for a few seconds savoring the moment. And when Daryl pulled back he saw Trixie's eyes shut and a smile on her face.  
  
"Still gonna deny wha' ya felt?"  
  
"No. But Daryl, I don't know if me and you is a good idea."  
  
He let her face go and stared hard at Trixie.  
  
"Wha' do ya mean?"  
  
"I mean look, the world is so different now. There's not really any time to have relationships when you don't know if you're going to make it to see the next day." She said looking into his eyes. "And I'll the relationships I've been in turned to shit. As you can recall when I told you about my last one." Trixie said looking at the dry, dusty dirt ground.  
  
"We'll make it work." He said determined. "Now c'mon shorty." He said walking away.  
  
Trixie caught up to him and put her arm around his waist, making sure not to touch his wound.  
  
"If we're going to make this work, you've gotta stop calling me shorty."  
  
"It's not my fault that you're short."  
  
Daryl grunted and glared when Trixie poked his wounded side.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"That's not nice to say to your girl now is it?"  
  
"I wouldn't a said it if ya didn't hit my side."  
  
"I didn't hit your side, I poked it. There's a difference."  
  
They finally made it to the camp and Ana came to them smiling.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was by the fence with Daryl. What's up?" She asked putting a hand on Ana's head.  
  
"Can I ride one of the horses?"  
  
Daryl crossed his arms with a scoff.  
  
"Those things are dangerous." He said gruffly. "One of 'em almost got me killed."  
  
"That's because you took the wrong one." Trixie said looking at Daryl.  
  
"Wha'ever." He mumbled. "I gotta go show Carol where I found those Cherokee roses. I'll be back."  
  
"Be careful...honey bunch." Trixie said smirking.  
  
Daryl growled and glared at her.  
  
"Ya best not call me that again."  
  
Trixie watched him walk to Carol then she looked at Ana.  
  
"How about I push you on the swing?"  
  
"Alright." Ana said smiling brightly.  
  
They went to the swing and Trixie started pushing Ana.  
  
"So, which horse do you like?"  
  
"The dark tan one with a small white diamond in between it's eyes and three of the legs has white on it."  
  
"I like the pinto horse."  
  
"The pinto horse?"  
  
"The one that's white with brown spots."  
  
"Oh. I like that one too."  
  
"So what happened? You've got it written all over your face."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Carl kissed you didn't he?"  
  
Trixie saw Ana blush.  
  
"I knew something happened."  
  
"Mom please." Ana begged.  
  
"I'll let it go for now."  
  
Part of the group was at the porch of the house talking and Trixie stopped swinging Ana.  
  
"You want to go get something to drink?"  
  
"Sure." Ana said getting off the swing.  
  
The two of them walked to the house.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"I don't think I like Shane anymore."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He's different now and I don't like it."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Do you know where Rick and Hershel went?" Andrea asked Trixie.  
  
"No. I've been in the field most of the day. Why? What's going on?"  
  
Ana went up the steps and sat down by Patricia.  
  
"I don't know. We were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago."  
  
"Yeah, yer were. Wha' the hell?" Daryl asked coming to the group with Carol behind him.  
  
"Rick told us he was going out." Carol said.  
  
"Dammit. Isn't an'body takin' this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go."  
  
"Daryl, don't." Trixie said warningly when she saw him head over to Shane.  
  
"Wha's all this?" Daryl asked as Shane came up to the group with the guns.  
  
"You with me, man?" Shane asked Daryl while handing him a rifle. "Time to grow up. Ya already got yours?" He asked Andrea.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Dale?" Andrea asked.  
  
"He's on his way.  
  
"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog stated as he took a gun.  
  
"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane asked Glenn.  
  
Glenn took the gun without hesitation.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Shane you're getting ridiculous. You're starting to scare Ana. What the hell is the matter with you?!"  
  
"Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie, completely ignoring Trixie.  
  
"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."  
  
"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said going down the porch steps.  
  
"What is this?" Lori said coming over.  
  
"We ain't going anywhere, ok? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Ok? He-well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" He said going to Carl and kneeling down. "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."  
  
Lori interfered and pushed Carl back away from Shane and Trixie put her hands on Carl's shoulders.  
  
"Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." Lori growled out.  
  
"Oh, shit." T-Dog said making everyone look to where he was looking.  
  
What Trixie saw was horrifying, Hershel, Jimmy, and Rick were leading walkers on animal control poles. Shane took off running with Daryl and the others not to far behind.  
  
"Daryl! No!" Trixie yelled. "Ana I want you to stay here at the house."  
  
"But I want to come."  
  
"Anabelle, no."  
  
But she didn't listen she took off following the others. Once they made it to the walkers Shane yelled at Rick and Rick yelled back.  
  
"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel yelled at Rick.  
  
"Are you kiddin' me? You see? You see what they're holdin' onto?" Shane yelled in his drill sergeant voice while circling the walkers.  
  
"I see who I'm holding onto."  
  
"No, man, you don't."  
  
"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick tried reasoning.  
  
"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't got to feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us-"  
  
"Shane shut up!" Rick yelled.  
  
"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person could they walk away from this?"  
  
Shane don't!" Trixie yelled.  
  
Shane didn't listen he shot a few bullets into a female walker's chest. The thing didn't go down.  
  
"Mom." Ana said scared.  
  
"Get behind me baby." Trixie said pushing Ana behind her. "Shane! You need to stop!"  
  
"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why's it still coming?" He shot two more times. "That's it's heart, it's lungs. Why is it still coming?" He asked again and shot it some more.  
  
"Shane enough!" Rick yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He said going to the walker and shooting it in the head.  
  
The walker fell to the ground and the Greene family were shocked at what they just witnessed.  
  
"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."  
  
"Shane no!" Trixie yelled again as he went to the barn.  
  
"Ya better get back." Daryl said to Trixie.  
  
"You can't be serious Daryl?! You're really going to go with Shane on this?!"  
  
"It's gotta be done."  
  
Shane got the locks broken off and the massacre began. Most of everybody was shooting the walkers down. Trixie kneeled down to Ana and putting Ana's head into her neck so she couldn't see what was going on. About two minutes later the gunshots settled down. Trixie and Ana looked at all the walkers laying on the ground.  
  
 _What that?_  
  
Trixie and the others heard growling coming from the barn. And the walker emerged.  
  
 _No! It can't be!_  
  
"Oh, God. Sophia? Sophia!" Carol cried running to her.  
  
Daryl caught her in time and sunk them to the ground.  
  
"Mom? Is that-" Ana choked out.  
  
"Yes baby." She said quietly with tears in her eyes pulling Ana even closer.  
  
Everybody was frozen, nobody could kill her. All this time that hey were looking for her and she was right there in the barn as a walker. Rick finally walked up to her standing a few feet away from her with his gun drawn and he shot her.

A few days have passed and nothing very eventful has happened. Everyone was eating breakfast in silence. Sabrina was sitting across from Daryl not making any eye contact with him. She honestly didn't know what to do, it was obvious that she loved Daryl but he didn't love her back. How could she be so stupid to think that the badass Daryl Dixon would love her back?

"Um, guys. So...the barns full of walkers." Glenn said nervously.

Everybody just froze. There were a variety of looks that Glenn got, some were scared, some were 'Are you kidding me?' and some were mixed.

"Let's go check it out?" Shane said first then started walking to the barn.

Rick and the others followed except for Sabrina and Ana.

"Why would Mr. Greene be keeping those things in the barn?"

"I don't know baby. I'm sure he has some reason."

Pretty soon she heard Daryl's angrily yell. "Stay right here and eat, I'll be right back."

"Ok mom."

Sabrina took off running to the barn to stop whatever was going on.

_Why do I have a feeling it's Shane's fault?_

She finally made it to see Rick push Daryl back. "Shut your mouth!" Daryl yelled at Shane.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Y'all better calm the hell down before Hershel comes out here to find out on what's going on!" Sabrina yelled getting in between the two arguing guys.

The two of them went around her and started going after each other. Sabrina along with Andrea got in front of Daryl and pushed him back while Glenn, Rick, and Lori detained Shane.

"I'll kick your ass man! What are you doing? Don't come at me!" Shane yelled at Daryl.

Daryl stopped trying to go after Shane.

"Back off!" Rick yelled at Shane and Shane finally stopped.

"Keep your hands off me." Shane said to Lori while passing her.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out."

"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yelled going after Rick this time.

Sabrina went over to Shane and helped Lori push him back.

"Enough!" Lori said to Shane.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land."

"Hershel sees those things in there as people- sick people-his wife, his stepson." Dale interfered.

"You knew?"

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel."

"And you waited a night?"

"Shane come on knock it the hell off." Sabrina growled.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one."

"This man is crazy Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or not!"

Then the barn doors started rattling. "Look what you did now jackass!" Sabrina yelled at Shane.

"Me!?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for your yelling those things wouldn't be doing that."

"Let's go back to camp and figure this out." Rick said.

Sabrina and Shane had a glaring match going on until someone grabbed her elbow.

"C'mon shorty." Blinking a few times Sabrina looked at Daryl. That was the first time in four days that he's spoken to her.

"Run along now with your red-"

"Screw you Shane." Sabrina said walking away giving him the bird.

Once they arrived back at camp Ana hugged her mom's waist. "What's wrong baby?"

"Are there really walkers in there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Someone's going to fix it right?"

"Rick's working on it. Why don't we go into the RV and play a board game or something."

"Ok."

Sabrina leaned down and kissed Ana's head before Ana took off to the RV. Sabrina started walking to the RV until she heard someone call out.

"Shorty."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't face him right now, matter of fact she didn't want to face him. Daryl came up behind her and stood silently for a second.

"We need ta t-"

"I can't right now. I've got to help Ana with something." She said never turning to look at him.

"Fine. But once I come back we're talkin'. There ain't a way of gettin' out of it." He said then walked away.

Sabrina sighed and went into the RV. She saw Ana shuffling cards. "What are we playing?"

"21."

"Alright." She said and sat down across from Ana.

They played 21 for a little bit before they decided to call it quits. Carl came into the RV and asked if Ana could go to the horse stable with him and Sabrina said yes. Once they were gone Sabrina left the RV and headed slowly towards the field. She went through the gate and up to the barb wire fence and rested her arms on the wooden post. She sighed in content when the warm wind blew lightly, taking her hair with it. It wouldn't be long until winter came. She heard footsteps coming to her and she could tell they were Daryl's.

"You know...if there weren't walkers locked in the barn, this place would be so peaceful." She said once he was standing next to her.

"Nothin's ever peaceful, even when the world didn't turn ta shit." He said then looked at her. "'Bout the other day-"

"There's nothing to it Daryl. It was a mistake." She sighed looking out into the field.

"That's bull shorty. Ya know ya felt somethin'."

Her eyes widened as she blinked a few times.

_He felt it too?_

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I think ya do know what I'm talkin' 'bout." He said turning her towards him.

Sabrina and Daryl locked eyes with each other for a moment before they slowly leaned in to each other. Daryl's hands left her arms and went to cup her face and her hands went to his. Their lips finally met and when they met, sparks flew. They stood there like that for a few seconds savoring the moment. And when Daryl pulled back he saw Sabrina's eyes shut and a smile on her face.

"Still gonna deny wha' ya felt?"

"No. But Daryl, I don't know if me and you is a good idea."

He let her face go and stared hard at Sabrina. "Wha' do ya mean?"

"I mean look, the world is so different now. There's not really any time to have relationships when you don't know if you're going to make it to see the next day." She said looking into his eyes. "And all the relationships I've been in turned to shit. As you can recall when I told you about my last one." Sabrina said looking at the dry, dusty dirt ground.

"We'll make it work." He said determined. "Now c'mon shorty." He said walking away.

Sabrina caught up to him and put her arm around his waist, making sure not to touch his wound. "If we're going to make this work, you've gotta stop calling me shorty."

"It's not my fault that you're short."

Daryl grunted and glared when Sabrina poked his wounded side. "Bitch."

"That's not nice to say to your girl now is it?"

"I wouldn't a said it if ya didn't hit my side."

"I didn't hit your side, I poked it. There's a difference."

They finally made it to the camp and Ana came to them smiling. "Mom?"

"What baby?"

"Where were you?"

"I was by the fence with Daryl. What's up?" She asked putting a hand on Ana's head.

"Can I ride one of the horses?"

Daryl crossed his arms with a scoff. "Those things are dangerous." He said gruffly. "One of 'em almost got me killed."

"That's because you took the wrong one." Sabrina said looking at Daryl.

"Wha'ever." He mumbled. "I gotta go show Carol where I found those Cherokee roses. I'll be back."

"Be careful...honey bunch." She said smirking.

Daryl growled and glared at her. "Ya best not call me that again."

Sabrina watched him walk to Carol then she looked at Ana. "How about I push you on the swing?"

"Alright." Ana said smiling brightly.

They went to the swing and she started pushing Ana. "So, which horse do you like?"

"The dark tan one with a small white diamond in between it's eyes and three of the legs has white on it."

"I like the pinto horse."

"The pinto horse?"

"The one that's white with brown spots."

"Oh. I like that one too."

"So what happened? You've got it written all over your face."

"Nothing."

"Carl kissed you didn't he?"

Sabrina saw Ana blush. "I knew something happened."

"Mom please." Ana begged.

"I'll let it go for now."

Part of the group was at the porch of the house talking and Sabrina stopped swinging Ana. "You want to go get something to drink?"

"Sure." Ana said getting off the swing.

The two of them walked to the house. "Mom?"

"What baby?"

"I don't think I like Shane anymore."

"Why's that?"

"He's different now and I don't like it."

"Me neither."

"Do you know where Rick and Hershel went?" Andrea asked Sabrina once she and Ana got to the house.

"No. I've been in the field most of the day. Why? What's going on?"

Ana went up the steps and sat down by Patricia.

"I don't know. We were supposed to leave a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah, yer were. Wha' the hell?" Daryl asked coming to the group with Carol behind him.

"Rick told us he was going out." Carol said.

"Dammit. Isn't an'body takin' this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go."

"Daryl, don't." Sabrina said warningly when she saw him head over to Shane.

"Wha's all this?" Daryl asked as Shane came up to the group with the guns.

"You with me, man?" Shane asked Daryl while handing him a rifle. "Time to grow up. Ya already got yours?" He asked Andrea.

"Yeah. Where's Dale?" Andrea asked.

"He's on his way."

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog stated as he took a gun.

"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you, man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane asked Glenn.

Glenn took the gun without hesitation.

"That's it."

"Shane you're getting ridiculous. You're starting to scare Ana. What the hell is the matter with you?!"

"Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie, completely ignoring Sabrina.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl said going down the porch steps.

"What is this?" Lori said coming over.

"We ain't going anywhere, ok? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Ok? He-well, he's gonna have to. Now we need to find Sophia. Am I right?" He said going to Carl and kneeling down. "Huh? Now I want you to take this. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it."

Lori interfered and pushed Carl back away from Shane and Sabrina put her hands on Carl's shoulders. "Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." Lori growled out.

"Oh, shit." T-Dog said making everyone look to where he was looking.

What Sabrina saw was horrifying. Hershel, Jimmy and Rick were leading walkers on animal control poles. Shane took off running with Daryl and the others not to far behind.

"Daryl! No!" She yelled. "Ana I want you to stay here at the house."

"But I want to come."

"Anabelle, no."

But she didn't listen she took off following the others. Once they made it to the walkers Shane yelled at Rick and Rick yelled back.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel yelled at Rick.

"Are you kiddin' me? You see? You see what they're holdin' onto?" Shane yelled in his drill sergeant voice while circling the walkers.

"I see who I'm holding onto."

"No, man, you don't."

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick tried reasoning.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't got to feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us-"

"Shane shut up!" Rick yelled.

"Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person could they walk away from this?"

Shane don't!" Sabrina yelled.

Shane didn't listen he shot a few bullets into a female walker's chest. The thing didn't go down.

"Mom." Ana said scared.

"Get behind me baby." She said pushing Ana behind her. "Shane! You need to stop!"

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why's it still coming?" He shot two more times. "That's it's heart, it's lungs. Why is it still coming?" He asked again and shot it some more.

"Shane enough!" Rick yelled.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." He said going to the walker and shooting it in the head.

The walker fell to the ground and the Greene family were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now."

"Shane no!" Sabrina yelled again as he went to the barn.

"Ya better get back." Daryl said to Sabrina.

"You can't be serious Daryl?! You're really going to go with Shane on this?!"

"It's gotta be done."

Shane got the locks broken off and the massacre began. Most of everybody was shooting the walkers down. Sabrina kneeled down to Ana and putting Ana's head into her neck so she couldn't see what was going on. About two minutes later the gunshots settled down. She and Ana looked at all the walkers laying on the ground.

_What that?_

Sabrina and the others heard growling coming from the barn. And the walker emerged.

_No! It can't be!_

"Oh, God. Sophia? Sophia!" Carol cried running to her.

Daryl caught her in time and sunk them to the ground.

"Mom? Is that-" Ana choked out.

"Yes baby." She said quietly with tears in her eyes pulling Ana even closer.

Everybody was frozen, nobody could kill her. All this time that hey were looking for her and she was right there in the barn as a walker. Rick finally walked up to her standing a few feet away from her with his gun drawn and he shot her.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl helped Carol off the ground and she broke out of his grasp roughly then ran back to the camp sobbing.

 _Carol._  Sabrina thought sympathetically.

"Ana baby, it's over now."

Everyone heard Beth scream and went to save her from a walker that wasn't dead yet. Rick Shane and Maggie got her away from it while Glenn and T-Dog tried to kill it. Andrea went to get a something sharp and killed it while Hershel checked Beth over.

"C'mon ya need ta get back ta camp." Daryl said coming up to Sabrina and Ana.

Sabrina picked Ana up and they walked to the campsite in silence. When they got there Ana fell asleep in her arms. "I'm going to lay her down. I'll be back." She said quietly.

Sabrina layed her down and opened the tent window flaps to let some air circulate. She left and went to Daryl's tent and walked in to see him laying on his cot. He was on his back with his arms behind his is and looking at the tent ceiling.

"All this time she was in tha' damn barn."

"Daryl please don't beat yourself up-"

"But I tol' her I'd find that liddle girl." He snapped.

Sabrina winced a little at his tone. "Sorry shorty. C'mere."

"Maybe I should go. You're pissed."

"If ya don't come 'ere I'll be more pissed."

She slowly went to him and when she was in arms reach he pulled her down on the cot with him. "Daryl?" She asked slightly frightened.

"Jus' shud up an' enjoy the moment."

Sabrina sighed and closed her eyes. Before anyone of them knew it they were out like a light. A couple of hours later she woke up to find herself alone. She got up to check on Ana only to find her sitting on the swing.

"Hey baby. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." She sighed sadly. "They're getting ready to bury them."

"You want to go so you can say goodbye to Sophia?" She asked softly.

Ana nodded Sabrina saw Lori come out of the RV sadly and Daryl came out pissed.

"Carol's not going is she?" She said walking with Lori while Ana was behind her.

"She says that wasn't Sophia." Lori mumbled.

"You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately I am."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there the Greene family were standing together and Rick and the group were standing next to each other. Daryl was a little ways from the group standing by himself. Once the moment of silence was over, Shane was the first one to leave. Ana had her head buried in her mother's stomach sobbing and Sabrina was rubbing her back soothingly. The rest left and Daryl went in a totally different direction than the others. Sabrina took Ana back to the campsite and into the tent. A few seconds later Glenn came out of the house yelling. Sabrina and Lori came out of their tents to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong Glenn?" Sabrina asked.

"Maggie's sister Beth. She just fell." He said catching his breath.

"Lori can you stay with Ana please?"

"Sure."

Sabrina ran to the house with Glenn close behind. She made it into the house and went to the bedroom that Glenn told her that Beth was in.

"What's wrong with her?" Maggie asked.

"She might be in shock. Where's Hershel?"

"We can't find him anywhere." Glenn said to Sabrina.

"I'll be right back." She said taking off to fetch some help.

"Rick? Shane?"

"What's wrong Rina-Sabrina?" Shane asked corrected himself.

"Hershel's missing and Beth is in shock."

"Let's go search the house." Rick said going to the house with Shane behind him.

"You can go help Lori. I need to be with Ana right now."

"Alright." She said leaving.

"You want to play a game or something?"

"I guess. Can we play war?"

"Sure."

Sabrina picked up and deck of cards and shuffled then dealt all the cards. While they were playing Rick came out of the house and went to the truck. "Find anything?" She asked.

"We think Hershel went to the local bar so me and Glenn are going out to find him."

"I win." Ana said happily.

Sabrina looked and saw that Ana did finally win. "You did." She said smiling at Ana then looked back to Rick. "I hope you two find him, Beth needs him right now."

Glenn walked down the porch stairs and got in the truck. "Come back safely."

"Don't worry, we will." Rick said starting the truck then took off.

"What else do you want to do?"

"Can you push me on the swing?"

"Sure."

They went to the swing and Sabrina started pushing. While pushing she saw Carol sitting down with Shane while he cleaned her up.

_That's the Shane I remember, helping someone and not being an ass._

"Sabrina can Ana come play a board game with me in the RV?"

"If she wants to Carl." She said smiling.

Ana got off the swing and walked with Carl. "And you two need to behave." Sabrina called out.

Sabrina went back to the house to see if anything's changed with Beth and Lori followed.

"How is she?" She asked when she reached the bedroom.

"Her heart's racing and she's burning up. We need Hershel. He'll know what to do." Andrea said.

"Would you and Sabrina look in on Carl for me?"

"Of course."

"Sure. Where are you going Lori?"

"I'm going to ask Daryl for help."

"Lori I don't-" But she was already out of the house. "Think that's a good idea." Sabrina finished mumbling.

"What's going on between you and Daryl?" Andrea asked smirking.

Sabrina didn't know if him and her were officially together or if he was just saying things. And if they were together would he want the whole camp to know?

"Nothing's going on, why?"

"You two seem smitten with each other."

"We just understand each other. That's all Andrea."

"If you say so."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and checked on Beth. "Maybe if we put a cold rag on her forehead her temperature might go down."

Maggie looked at her weird. "What? I was a nurse intern at the local hospital where I lived."

Maggie got off the bed and got a cold washcloth and put it on Beth's head.

"Now what?"

"That's all we can do for now until Rick and Glenn bring Hershel back." She sighed.

"Do you think they'll actually bring him back?" Patricia asked.

"I believe in Rick and Glenn. They'll bring him back, I promise." She said then left the house to check on the kids.

Sabrina went into the RV to see what Ana and Carl were doing. "How are you kids doing?"

"Fine."

"Alright. I'll come check on you two later."

A couple of hours later the sun started setting. Sabrina was taking down the dry clothes and folding them when Maggie came to her. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah, what's up Maggie?"

"Me, Patricia and Jimmy made dinner and we would like it if you guys came to join us."

"Sure. Just let me finish this up and I'll get the group around."

"Alright." She said and walked away.

"Maggie?"

Maggie stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what Shane done."

"It's alright. It was going to happen sooner or later."

"And thank you for taking care of us."

"You're welcome." She said smiling and walked away.

Sabrina finished folding everyone's clothes and went to get the kids. "Hey you two head on to the house. We're having dinner with them again."

Carl and Ana smiled then left the RV. Sabrina put Dale's clothes in his room then went to fetch the others. Once she found the others and told them they happily followed her. Once they were inside something finally hit her.

_Where'd Lori go? I haven't seen her for hours._


	9. Chapter 9

Nightfall had hit and Glenn, Rick and Hershel weren't back yet.  
  
"They should've been back by now." Andrea stated while sitting down at the table.  
  
"Yeah. They just got hold up somewhere. We'll head out first thing tomorrow. Thank you." Shane said sitting down by Andrea.  
  
"You're welcome." Patricia said.  
  
Trixie started making Ana's plate.  
  
"What do you want on your plate baby?"  
  
"Some salad, chicken, and mashed potatoes."  
  
Trixie put those items on Ana's plate then made hers.  
  
"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, ok? Your old man is the toughest son of a-" Shane said.  
  
"No cussing in the house." Patricia said sternly to Shane with a very intimidating look.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Lori, dinner." Carol called out.  
  
"She's not in there." Maggie said.  
  
"Where is she?" Dale asked.  
  
Everybody was silent then Shane spoke up.  
  
"Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?"  
  
"This afternoon."  
  
"She was worried about Rick, asked me and Trixie to look in on Carl."  
  
"She was trying to get Daryl to help her." Trixie spoke up.  
  
"She went after them?" Dale asked.  
  
"She didn't say that." Andrea said.  
  
"Nobody panic. Gonna be around here somewhere." Shane said getting up.  
  
Carl and the rest of the group got up to search too. They borrowed some flashlights from the house to start looking for her.  
  
"Lori are you out here?" Trixie called walking the field.  
  
Trixie heard rustling from the brush and she jumped.  
  
"Dammit!" She hissed lowly when she realized she forgot a weapon.  
  
"Get tha' damn light outta my face."  
  
"Daryl?"  
  
"Who ya think it was?" He asked as he kept walking.  
  
Trixie followed him back to camp.  
  
"Lori came to you earlier right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well now she's missing."  
  
"Ya think I killed 'er or somethin'?"  
  
"No. We think she went out on her own to look for Rick."  
  
Daryl sat down by the fire when Carol came to them.  
  
"We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet."  
  
"I know. That dumb bitch musta gone off lookin' for 'em."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she asked me ta go. Tol' her I was done bein' an erran' boy."  
  
 _I knew Daryl would tell her off._  
  
"And you didn't say anything?"  
  
Daryl stayed silent while poking the fire. Carol looked at Trixie and she just shook her head slightly. Carol started walking away but then came back.  
  
"Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl."  
  
That's when Daryl snapped.  
  
"Tha' wasn't my problem neither." He said walking off.  
  
"Daryl." Trixie sighed lowly.  
  
"Do you think you can talk to him?"  
  
"Carol...I don't know if he'll listen to me, he's pissed. It's best to just let him cool off."  
  
Carol nodded slightly and started back to camp. Trixie sighed when she saw Carl start walking to the house and Shane sped off the farm. She went to Daryl's tent and called to him.  
  
"Wha' now?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're ok before I head back to the house."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want me to bring you anything?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Alright."  
  
She started walking but he grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trixie asked.  
  
"Nothin' just..."  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her. When Daryl pulled away Trixie had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Can't kiss my girl?" He asked smirking.  
  
"I guess you can. Can you stop being an ass?"  
  
"Don't think that'll ever happen."  
  
"Well at least try not to be one. I've got to go check up on the kids."  
  
Daryl let her go and she ran to the house. Once she got inside she saw the kids at the table playing dominoes.  
  
"Did you two finish eating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you thank Patricia and Maggie?"  
  
"I did." Ana said.  
  
"Carl, did you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think you ought too? I mean they didn't have to save your life or feed you tonight."  
  
He sighed and went to the kitchen to thank them.  
  
 _What the hell is wrong with Carl? It's like he's starting to be a miniature Shane._  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"A car just pulled up."  
  
"I wonder if Shane found Lori. You stay here and keep playing dominoes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Trixie left the house and went to the car.  
  
"Lori, are you ok?" Trixie said examining her over.  
  
Lori had a small cut on her head, a few scratches and a busted lip.  
  
"The scratches?"  
  
"Probably when I flipped the car or trying to get out."  
  
"You flipped the car?" Trixie asked guiding her to the house so she could see the damage better.  
  
"Yeah. I was looking at a map on the passenger seat and I hit a walker."  
  
"Well, you don't have any sort of amnesia." Trixie moved Lori's hair. "And it's very small cut. You'll be fine. Maggie, can you go get me a gauze pad and some medical tape?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"By the way where is Rick? They're not back?" Lori asked while she sat in the rocking chair on the porch.  
  
Silence.  
  
 _Shane why?_  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Look I had to get you back here." He said from the porch step.  
  
"You asshole." She said going to him and pushed him.  
  
"Lori."  
  
"He's my husband."  
  
"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him. Hey! Now, look, first things first-I gotta-I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's alright, ok?"  
  
"You're having a baby?" Carl asked going down the porch steps.  
  
 _How long has he been out here?_  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Lori couldn't find the words to tell Carl why.  
  
"Come on. Let's make sure you're alright." Dale said stepping in.  
  
"Come on." Andrea said leading Lori inside.  
  
Shane started slowly to the house but Trixie stood at the top of the steps and glared at him.  
  
"That's far enough Shane. You are not to set foot onto this porch or bottom step."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"Do you really want the list? The major one is you disobeyed Rick's orders and Hershel's family. Two you have scared my daughter so much that she doesn't even want to be around you anymore."  
  
"Tri-"  
  
"Don't Shane, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Fine. But can I at least go in to get a drink of water?"  
  
"There's a water spicket, so you're good there. You've got food at your tent."  
  
"Why are you bein' such a bitch to me? Did you forget **I'm** the one that let you stay with me. **I'm** the one that helped you get back on your feet. **I'm** -"  
  
"That was before the world went to shit and before your personality changed. Oh and by the way, I'm not a bitch. I'm just protecting my family." Trixie said then went into the house.  
  
Lori was sitting on the floral couch when Trixie came in. She patched Lori's head up and gave her some painkillers while Andrea retrieved a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you." Lori said quietly to Andrea when she set the water on the table. "Hey. I am so sorry that I left without telling you." She said to Carl.  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't scared. When's dad getting back?"  
  
"Let's hope soon."  
  
"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby."  
  
 _Oh Carl, everybody knows about the baby._ Trixie thought sadly.  
  
"Oh, but he already knows. We were just trying to find the right time to tell you."  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"Well, we won't know that until it's born."  
  
Trixie couldn't help but smile at how interested Carl was with the baby news.  
  
"Will I be able to feel it?"  
  
"Not for a while."  
  
"You must have a lot of questions, huh? We never had the talk. I guess we forgot."  
  
"Don't look at me. That's your father's job." Dale said.  
  
"If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes baby?" Trixie asked looking down at Ana.  
  
"Will I ever have a brother or sister?"  
  
Trixie blinked a few times. Yes Trixie had always wanted another baby but with the way the world is now, it's no place for one.  
  
"I-I don't know sweetie."  
  
"Hey, dude."  
  
That voice made Trixie jump then she glared at Shane while Dale stood up in defensive mode and Ana hugged Trixie's leg for dear life.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."  
  
"Big brother Carl." He said flicking Rick's sheriff hat. "Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"I say that's very cool. You-you mind if I talk to your mom a sec? Hmm?"  
  
"How about a little later, after she's had some rest?" Andrea pretty much commanded.  
  
"Lori, I had to get ya back here. You wouldn't have come otherwise."  
  
Trixie saw Lori roll her eyes and Shane came in the room a little further.  
  
"How about you-how about you just hear me out, please? It's ok."  
  
"Shane." Trixie said warningly through greeted teeth, she was getting angry.  
  
"Will you give me a minute?" Lori asked Carl.  
  
"You to Ana."  
  
He nodded, got up and left the room and Ana followed quickly.  
  
"Thanks, bud."  
  
The others started leaving and Trixie just glared daggers into Shane.  
  
"I'm giving you one minute Shane. If I come back and you've done something to her, I can guarantee you that I will kill you like you killed Otis." She hissed quietly before leaving the room.  
  
Trixie and the others waited in the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Dale asked.  
  
"Who knows." Andrea and Trixie said at the same time.  
  
And a minute later Trixie heard Shane's footsteps go to the front door and left the house. Trixie looked up at the clock '1:26'.  
  
"Ana we need to head to bed."  
  
Ana nodded with a yawn. Trixie picked her up and said goodnight to everybody. She went out to her tent and layed Trixie down. Once Ana was covered she fell asleep. Trixie walked out of the tent and looked up at the clear starry night.  
  
"Why ya ain't in bed yet?"  
  
"I was about to wash up and then go." She said then looked at Daryl, who was sitting on a log. "Why are you still up?"  
  
"Ain't nobody out 'ere keepin' watch, so I'm doin' it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She sighed. "Well, goodnight Daryl." She said going back into the tent, not even bothering to wash up.  
  
Once she hit her cot she was out like a light.  
  
A few hours later morning came. Trixie didn't like it one bit, she was still tired. She sat up when she heard her tent being unzipped.  
  
"Ya awake?" Daryl whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trixie got up and left the tent. Daryl zipped it back up so Ana could sleep a little more. Trixie finally noticed that Daryl was wearing a long sleeved faded blue flannel shirt. She couldn't help but think that Daryl looked hot in that.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, me, Andrea, T-Dog an' officer personality disorder are goin' ta look for Rick."  
  
"Ok?" She asked a bit confused, what did this have to do with her?  
  
"Ok?" He asked not believing his ears. "Ain't it a woman's job ta say bye ta her man b'fore he leaves?"  
  
"Oh." She said finally getting why he woke her up. "I'm sorry Daryl."  
  
She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his gruffy cheek.  
  
"Tha' ain't how it's s'possed ta go."  
  
"Daryl, c'mon." T-Dog said from the lime green Kia.  
  
"That's just going to have to do Daryl."  
  
"Wha'ever." He started walking until Trixie said something.  
  
"Oh, and be careful...honey bunch."  
  
"Didn't I tell ya not ta call me tha' again."  
  
She just shrugged and was about to go into her tent when she heard something. Trixie walked over to the Kia and squinted.  
  
"Is that Hershel's truck?"  
  
"Looks like it." Daryl said.  
  
The truck came to a stop and Carl ran to Rick when he got out while Lori hugged him.  
  
"'Bout damn time he showed up." Daryl mumbled.  
  
"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery."  
  
"Glenn didn't get hurt did he?" Trixie asked to herself before she took off running to the truck.  
  
Glenn was perfectly fine but she caught something out of her peripheral vision.  
  
"Why the hell is there a guy hogged tied and blind folded in the back?"  
  
"That's Randell." Glenn said casually.  
  
The others come over to investigate.  
  
"And Randell is who?" Shane asked.  
  
"Let's talk inside." Rick said walking to the house.  
  
Daryl, T-Dog and Shane took Randell to the shed so Hershel could operate on him. Then they went into the house.  
  
"Now who is this Randell kid?" Shane asked.  
  
"He and his group attacked us. He was trying to escape with the others but penetrated his leg on a fence."  
  
"Why didn't you just leave him?" Shane asked.  
  
"He would've bled out, if he lived that long."  
  
"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn said.  
  
"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.  
  
Rick was searching for an answer until Hershel came in.  
  
"I repaired his calf muscle as best as I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for a least a week. When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the road, send him on his way."  
  
"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.  
  
"He'll have a fighting chance."  
  
"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." Shane said.  
  
Trixie felt a hand on her lower back so she turned her head and saw Daryl standing next to her.  
  
"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."  
  
"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage but they just ain't gonna come looking for him?"  
  
"They left him for dead. No one is looking."  
  
"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.  
  
"He's out cold right now, will be for hours."  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane said with a scoff. "Look at this folks-we back in Fantasyland."  
  
"Shane just knock it the hell off." Trixie sighed irritatedly.  
  
"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all- this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me outa of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor-keep you mouth shut."  
  
 _Thank you Hershel._  
  
Shane stormed out of the house and Rick went to Hershel.  
  
"Look we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."  
  
And that was the end of the conversation, everybody started dismissing themselves. Carol was coming towards Trixie and Daryl and he stormed out of the house.  
  
 _Why's he being like that to Carol?_  
  
"Come on baby, let's go outside." Trixie said holding out her hand.  
  
Ana took it and they went outside. Ana called out to Daryl and ran to him. Trixie got to them when she saw Ana pulling on Daryl's hand.  
  
"Wha' do ya want?"  
  
"I want you to push me on the swing."  
  
"Can't yer momma do it?"  
  
"She doesn't swing me high."  
  
Daryl sighed and complied with Ana's request. Trixie leaned on the tree trunk and watched the two while smiling. She loved the way Daryl was treating Ana and she hoped that it would stay that way.

Nightfall had hit and Glenn, Rick and Hershel weren't back yet. "They should've been back by now." Andrea stated while sitting down at the table.

"Yeah. They just got hold up somewhere. We'll head out first thing tomorrow. Thank you." Shane said sitting down by Andrea.

"You're welcome." Patricia said.

Sabrina started making Ana's plate. "What do you want on your plate baby?"

"Some salad, chicken, and mashed potatoes." She put those items on Ana's plate then made hers.

"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, ok? Your old man is the toughest son of a-" Shane said.

"No cussing in the house." Patricia said sternly to Shane with a very intimidating look.

"Sorry."

"Lori, dinner." Carol called out.

"She's not in there." Maggie said.

"Where is she?" Dale asked.

Everybody was silent then Shane spoke up. "Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom?"

"This afternoon."

"She was worried about Rick, asked me and Sabrina to look in on Carl."

"She was trying to get Daryl to help her." Sabrina spoke up.

"She went after them?" Dale asked.

"She didn't say that." Andrea said.

"Nobody panic. Gonna be around here somewhere." Shane said getting up.

Carl and the rest of the group got up to search too. They borrowed some flashlights from the house to start looking for her.

"Lori are you out here?" Sabrina called walking the field.

Sabrina heard rustling from the brush and she jumped. "Dammit!" She hissed lowly when she realized she forgot a weapon.

"Get tha' damn light outta my face."

"Daryl?"

"Who ya think it was?" He asked as he kept walking.

She followed him back to camp. "Lori came to you earlier right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well now she's missing."

"Ya think I killed 'er or somethin'?"

"No. We think she went out on her own to look for Rick."

Daryl sat down by the fire when Carol came to them. "We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet."

"I know. That dumb bitch musta gone off lookin' for 'em."

"What?"

"Yeah, she asked me ta go. Tol' her I was done bein' an erran' boy."

_I knew Daryl would tell her off._

"And you didn't say anything?"

Daryl stayed silent while poking the fire. Carol looked at Sabrina and she just shook her head slightly. Carol started walking away but then came back.

"Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl."

That's when Daryl snapped. "Tha' wasn't my problem neither." He said walking off.

"Daryl." Sabrina sighed lowly.

"Do you think you can talk to him?"

"Carol...I don't know if he'll listen to me, he's pissed. It's best to just let him cool off."

Carol nodded slightly and started back to camp. Sabrina sighed when she saw Carol start walking to the house and Shane sped off the farm. She went to Daryl's tent and called to him.

"Wha' now?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok before I head back to the house."

"I'm fine."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"I'm good."

"Alright."

She started walking but he grabbed her hand to stop her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin' just..."

He pulled her to him and kissed her. When Daryl pulled away Sabrina had a confused look on her face.

"What was that for?"

"Can't kiss my girl?" He asked smirking.

"I guess you can. Can you stop being an ass?"

"Don't think that'll ever happen."

"Well at least try not to be one. I've got to go check up on the kids."

Daryl let her go and she ran to the house. Once she got inside she saw the kids at the table playing dominoes. "Did you two finish eating?"

"Yeah."

"Did you thank Patricia and Maggie?"

"I did." Ana said.

"Carl, did you?"

"No."

"Don't you think you ought too? I mean they didn't have to save your life or feed you tonight."

He sighed and went to the kitchen to thank them.

_What the hell is wrong with Carl? It's like he's starting to be a miniature Shane._

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"A car just pulled up."

"I wonder if Shane found Lori. You stay here and keep playing dominoes."

"Ok."

Sabrina left the house and went to the car. "Lori, are you ok?" She said examining her over.

Lori had a small cut on her head, a few scratches and a busted lip. "The scratches?"

"Probably when I flipped the car or trying to get out."

"You flipped the car?" Sabrina asked guiding her to the house so she could see the damage better.

"Yeah. I was looking at a map on the passenger seat and I hit a walker."

"Well, you don't have any sort of amnesia." She moved Lori's hair. "And it's very small cut. You'll be fine. Maggie, can you go get me a gauze pad and some medical tape?"

"Sure."

"By the way where is Rick? They're not back?" Lori asked while she sat in the rocking chair on the porch.

Silence.

_Shane why?_

"Where are they?"

"Look I had to get you back here." He said from the porch step.

"You asshole." She said going to him and pushed him.

"Lori."

"He's my husband."

"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him. Hey! Now, look, first things first-I gotta-I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's alright, ok?"

"You're having a baby?" Carl asked going down the porch steps.

_How long has he been out here?_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lori couldn't find the words to tell Carl why.

"Come on. Let's make sure you're alright." Dale said stepping in.

"Come on." Andrea said leading Lori inside.

Shane started slowly to the house but Sabrina stood at the top of the steps and glared at him.

"That's far enough Shane. You are not to set foot onto this porch or bottom step."

"What'd I do?"

"Do you really want the list? The major one is you disobeyed Rick's orders and Hershel's family. Two you have scared my daughter so much that she doesn't even want to be around you anymore."

"Sab-"

"Don't Shane, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. But can I at least go in to get a drink of water?"

"There's a water spicket, so you're good there. You've got food at your tent."

"Why are you bein' such a bitch to me? Did you forget **I'm** the one that let you stay with me. **I'm** the one that helped you get back on your feet. **I'm** -"

"That was before the world went to shit and before your personality changed. Oh and by the way, I'm not a bitch. I'm just protecting my family." Sabrina said then went into the house.

Lori was sitting on the floral couch when Sabrina came in. She patched Lori's head up and gave her some painkillers while Andrea retrieved a glass of water.

"Thank you." Lori said quietly to Andrea when she set the water on the table. "Hey. I am so sorry that I left without telling you." She said to Carl.

"It's ok. I wasn't scared. When's dad getting back?"

"Let's hope soon."

"I wanna be there when you tell him about the baby."

 _Oh Carl, everybody knows about the baby._ Sabrina thought sadly.

"Oh, but he already knows. We were just trying to find the right time to tell you."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well, we won't know that until it's born."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile at how interested Carl was with the baby news.

"Will I be able to feel it?"

"Not for a while."

"You must have a lot of questions, huh? We never had the talk. I guess we forgot."

"Don't look at me. That's your father's job." Dale said.

"If the baby's a girl, can we name her Sophia?"

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?" Sabrina asked looking down at Ana.

"Will I ever have a brother or sister?"

She blinked a few times. Yes Sabrina had always wanted another baby but with the way the world is now, it's no place for one. "I-I don't know sweetie."

"Hey, dude."

That voice made Sabrina jump then she glared at Shane while Dale stood up in defensive mode and Ana hugged her mom's leg for dear life.

"I'm sorry. I thought you knew."

"Big brother Carl." He said flicking Rick's sheriff hat. "Pretty cool huh?"

"I say that's very cool. You-you mind if I talk to your mom a sec? Hmm?"

"How about a little later, after she's had some rest?" Andrea pretty much commanded.

"Lori, I had to get ya back here. You wouldn't have come otherwise."

Sabrina saw Lori roll her eyes and Shane came in the room a little further.

"How about you-how about you just hear me out, please? It's ok."

"Shane." Sabrina said warningly through greeted teeth, she was getting angry.

"Will you give me a minute?" Lori asked Carl.

"You too Ana."

He nodded, got up and left the room and Ana followed quickly.

"Thanks, bud."

The others started leaving and Sabrina just glared daggers into Shane.

"I'm giving you one minute Shane. If I come back and you've done something to her, I can guarantee you that I will kill you like you killed Otis." She hissed quietly before leaving the room.

Sabrina and the others waited in the kitchen.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dale asked.

"Who knows." Andrea and her said at the same time.

And a minute later Sabrina heard Shane's footsteps go to the front door and left the house. She looked up at the clock '1:26'. "Ana we need to head to bed."

Ana nodded with a yawn. Sabrina picked her up and said goodnight to everybody. She went out to her tent and laid Ana down. Once Ana was covered she fell asleep. Sabrina walked out of the tent and looked up at the clear starry night.

"Why ya ain't in bed yet?"

"I was about to wash up and then go." She said then looked at Daryl, who was sitting on a log. "Why are you still up?"

"Ain't nobody out 'ere keepin' watch, so I'm doin' it."

"Oh."

"Ya ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She sighed. "Well, goodnight Daryl." She said going back into the tent, not even bothering to wash up.

Once she hit her cot she was out like a light. A few hours later morning came. Sabrina didn't like it one bit, she was still tired. She sat up when she heard her tent being unzipped.

"Ya awake?" Daryl whispered.

"Yeah."

Sabrina got up and left the tent. Daryl zipped it back up so Ana could sleep a little more. She finally noticed that Daryl was wearing a long sleeved faded blue flannel shirt. She couldn't help but think that Daryl looked hot in that.

"What's up?"

"Well, me, Andrea, T-Dog an' officer personality disorder are goin' ta look for Rick."

"Ok?" She asked a bit confused, what did this have to do with her?

"Ok?" He asked not believing his ears. "Ain't it a woman's job ta say bye ta her man b'fore he leaves?"

"Oh." She said finally getting why he woke her up. "I'm sorry Daryl."

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his gruffy cheek. "Tha' ain't how it's s'possed ta go."

"Daryl, c'mon." T-Dog said from the lime green Kia.

"That's just going to have to do Daryl."

"Wha'ever." He started walking until Sabrina said something.

"Oh, and be careful...honey bunch."

"Didn't I tell ya not ta call me tha' again."

She just shrugged and was about to go into her tent when she heard something. Sabrina walked over to the Kia and squinted. "Is that Hershel's truck?"

"Looks like it." Daryl said.

The truck came to a stop and Carl ran to Rick when he got out while Lori hugged him.

"'Bout damn time he showed up." Daryl mumbled.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery."

"Glenn didn't get hurt did he?" Sabrina asked to herself before she took off running to the truck.

Glenn was perfectly fine but she caught something out of her peripheral vision.

"Why the hell is there a guy hogged tied and blind folded in the back?"

"That's Randell." Glenn said casually.

The others come over to investigate. "And Randell is who?" Shane asked.

"Let's talk inside." Rick said walking to the house.

Daryl, T-Dog and Shane took Randell to the shed so Hershel could operate on him. Then they went into the house.

"Now who is this Randell kid?" Shane asked.

"He and his group attacked us. He was trying to escape with the others but penetrated his leg on a fence."

"Why didn't you just leave him?" Shane asked.

"He would've bled out, if he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn said.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

Rick was searching for an answer until Hershel came in.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best as I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for a least a week. When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the road, send him on his way."

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea asked.

"He'll have a fighting chance."

"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." Shane said.

Sabrina felt a hand on her lower back so she turned her head and saw Daryl standing next to her.

"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat."

"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage but they just ain't gonna come looking for him?"

"They left him for dead. No one is looking."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours."

"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane said with a scoff. "Look at this folks-we back in Fantasyland."

"Shane just knock it the hell off." Sabrina sighed irritatedly.

"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all- this is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me outa of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor-keep you mouth shut."

_Thank you Hershel._

Shane stormed out of the house and Rick went to Hershel.

"Look we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."

And that was the end of the conversation, everybody started dismissing themselves. Carol was coming towards Sabrina and Daryl and he stormed out of the house.

_Why's he being like that to Carol?_

"Come on baby, let's go outside." Sabrina said holding out her hand.

Ana took it and they went outside. Ana called out to Daryl and ran to him. Sabrina got to them when she saw Ana pulling on Daryl's hand.

"Wha' do ya want?"

"I want you to push me on the swing."

"Can't yer momma do it?"

"She doesn't swing me high."

Daryl sighed and complied with Ana's request. Sabrina leaned on the tree trunk and watched the two while smiling. She loved the way Daryl was treating Ana and she hoped that it would stay that way.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed and Randell finally became conscious. Rick and Shane decided to hog tie him, put him into the Kia and drove off. Sabrina was in the kitchen with Lori and Maggie making lunch.

"Rick say anything to you about Glenn when they got back from town?"

"Just said that it had gotten pretty bad."

"He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got inside his head."

"He came back, that's what matters Maggie." Sabrina said eating a slice of zucchini.

"Men have to do certain things-you know that-and they're either gonna blame the little woman or as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't. I'll tell you something, what happens out there what happens out there. And we-we're just trying to keep it together till they get back." Lori ranted.

_Easy Lori._

"Things were good. Maybe I-"

"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices. I mean, do you-do you have anything to apologize for?"

Maggie shook her head at Lori.

"Tell him to man up and pull himself together. Just don't say 'Man up'. It never goes well." Lori said laughing a little.

"Let me just give this to Beth." Maggie said.

"You go on. I got it."

"Good luck." Sabrina said grabbing Ana's tray with a smile towards Maggie then left the house. She went to the tent and set it down on their makeshift table.

"Here you go baby."

"Thanks mom." She said and started eating.

"You're welcome."

"I think Daryl went out hunting." Ana said out of the blue.

"Ok? And you're telling me this because?" Sabrina laughed out.

"Bec-"

"Andrea? Sabrina?"

"Yeah?" She said poking her head out of the tent.

"Have you two seen Maggie or Hershel?"

"I haven't seen them."

"I haven't seen Hershel, but I saw Maggie and Glenn walk by maybe twenty minutes ago.

"Could you find her for me? I gotta get back to the house."

"Of course."

Lori took off back to the house quickly. "Baby, when you're finished you can go play a game with Carl ok? I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Sabrina took off after Lori. Once she caught up to her she asked, "What's going on?"

"Beth's trying to kill herself."

Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. Why would Beth want to do that? She started thinking quickly.

_If I wanted some privacy with someone, where would I go? I'd go to the woods but those two wouldn't go that far. They could be in the barn, nobody wants to go that way yet._

Sabrina ran to the barn as fast as she could. When she got there she saw the barn doors were closed.

_By the looks of the dirt-_

She jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. "If I was a walker, you'd be eatin' alive by now."

"You need to quit sneaking up on me like that Daryl." She said looking at him and seeing him smirk. "I'm kinda busy right now."

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

"Maggie and Glenn."

"And ya were checkin' 'ere?"

"If you wanted some privacy with someone, wouldn't you go to the place that people are still scared of going to?"

"Good point. But the doors haven't been opened since we-"

"I know. I checked the ground."

"Seems like ya could go huntin' with me?"

"No. I'll leave that job for you. I can't stand watching people kill animals, even if it's to feed people. When I eat meat, I'd like to think they died of natural causes."

Daryl snorted and crossed his arms. "Ya goin' in?"

"You can take down here, I'll take the loft."

Sabrina went to the ladder and started climbing. When she reached the top she saw that Glenn was about to kiss Maggie but Maggie stopped him when she saw Sabrina.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two but it's Beth."

Maggie went straight to the ladder and climbed down.

"You're very clever Glenn." Sabrina said giving him a knowing smile then descended down the ladder too.

She ran to the house too. When she got inside Andrea and Lori were in the kitchen.

"Where'd you find them?" Lori asked.

"They were in the barn."

"How'd you know they were in the barn?" Andrea asked.

"Think about it for a second. No one has gone there since...you know, so it was obvious."

Before anyone could say anything the sibling verbal fight started. They stood there silent for a few moments before Andrea spoke up. "Where's Hershel?"

"Maggie doesn't want him to find out yet." Lori answered. "It's a family affair. We'll let them work it out."

"That's working it out?"

"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's the time to worry." Lori said.

"Um, I'm going to go and check on the kids."

"Alright."

Sabrina left the house quickly. She couldn't be in the house any longer because of the fighting. Every time a fight started in her home between her parents she would run and hide in her closet behind her stuffed animals.

"You ok mom?"

"I'm fine baby. Why are you asking?" She asked smiling at her daughter.

"Because you've got tears running down your face. What happened?"

Sabrina didn't even realize that she was crying, she quickly wiped them away. "You don't need to worry about anything. Ok?"

"Ok. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally beat Carl at war."

"You're getting better each time." She said putting a hand on Ana's head.

She looked over and saw Daryl leaning against a tree making more bows watching. She had a feeling he heard Ana and was going to bring it up later.

"I'm going to go look at the horses."

"Alright. Just be careful Ana."

Sabrina heard the screen door to the house slam violently and Lori came to the camp looking pissed.

"Where's Andrea?"

"Her normal spot."

Lori marched to the RV and yelled up at Andrea and then left to go back to the house. Andrea was getting off the RV quickly then running to the house. Sabrina took off too to see what happened. The two of them reached the porch step to find Maggie and Lori coming out.

"What happened?" She asked the three girls.

Maggie ignored her and looked straight at Andrea. "Where you were?"

"Is she alright?"

"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" She asked again more sternly.

"How bad is she?" Andrea asked avoiding the question again.

"It wasn't deep." Lori said.

_Beth was going to go through with it?!_

"She wants to live. She made her decision."

"She tried to kill herself."

"No she didn't."

"My father's stitching her wrist right now."

"She'll live." Was all Andrea.

"Stay away from her. From both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again." Maggie warned.

Andrea heeded that warning and walked off.

"I'm not going to say she was right, but Beth has made her choice. She wants to live and now she knows it. And sometimes you have to cross the line." Lori said partially defending Andrea.

Maggie went back inside the house to check on Beth and Lori followed. Sabrina just shook her head and went back to her tent.

"Ya ok shorty?" Daryl called from the tree he was leaning against.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ya seemed outta it a few minutes ago."

"Let's just say people arguing makes me remember things that I don't want to remember." She stated.

"Momma! Look what I found." Ana said coming up to her mother.

"What? What did you find?" Asked a little worried.

She opened up her hand to show her mom. "Oh, it's a caterpillar. It looks like it's going to be a Monarch." Sabrina smiled.

"A Monarch?"

"The orange butterflies with black lines on its wings and white dots outlining the wings."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go put it somewhere so it doesn't get hurt." She suggested.

"Like where?"

"The tree."

Ana went to the tree to put the caterpillar on it. She extended her index finger and it crawled up her finger and onto the bark of the tree.

"Now it has plenty to eat and a place to wrap itself up so it can change into a butterfly."

"That's so cool."

Sabrina and Daryl's attention were taken away from Ana when they heard a car coming up the gravel road.

"'Bout time they're back." Daryl mumbled.

Rick stopped the car and Sabrina groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Did they really bring that punk ass kid back?" Daryl questioned with annoyance.

"It looks that way." She sighed

_Why the hell didn't they stick to the plan?_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Daryl and Trixie went to Rick and Shane.  
  
"Why ya bring 'im back?"  
  
"He would've found he's way back to the farm. He knows Maggie." Rick said.  
  
"And the place was overrun." Shane added.  
  
"Well what are we going to do with him since he knows where we are?" Trixie asked.  
  
"For now we'll keep him chained to something in the barn. Trixie can you round everybody up and tell them to meet by the tents?"  
  
"Sure Rick."  
  
Trixie went to round everybody up and told them that Rick wanted a meeting by the tents. Trixie sat down in one of the cloth folding chairs with Ana on her lap. About five minutes later Rick and Shane came to the tents.  
  
 _Where's Daryl?_  
  
"So what you gonna do? Well all feel better if we knew the plan." Lori said.  
  
"Is there a plan?" Andrea questioned.  
  
"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.  
  
"We'll know soon enough."  
  
Trixie looked towards the direction Rick was looking at and saw Daryl coming to the group.  
  
"Boy there's gotta gang, thirty men. They got heavy artillery an' they ain't lookin' ta make friends. They roll though 'ere, our boys are dead. An' our women, they're gonna- they're gonna wish they were."  
  
Trixie's breath hitched in her throat. They had to do something about Randall and fast. Trixie would not let her daughter suffer the same thing that she suffered. She would kill every single one of those guys without blinking.  
  
"What did you do?" Carol asked.  
  
"Had a liddle chat." Daryl said.  
  
Trixie looked at Daryl's bloody knuckles.  
  
 _Little chat huh?_  
  
"No one goes near this guy." Rick stated.  
  
"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked softly.  
  
"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."  
  
"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.  
  
"It's settled. I'll do it today."  
  
Dale had the look of disbelief on his face and went after Rick. The rest of the group started doing their own thing.  
  
"Momma." Ana said hugging Trixie tightly.  
  
"It's ok, it's just thunder." She said rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
Daryl walked up behind Trixie's chair and said,  
  
"I don't want ya two goin' an'where near tha' barn. Ya 'ear?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on going Daryl. And neither is Ana."  
  
"Tha' also means she can't go ta the horse stable by 'erself niether."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ana, Daryl's right so don't argue. Why don't you go and read something that you packed in your bag?"  
  
"Ok." She said then went to the tent.  
  
"Let me see your hand."  
  
"Why? There ain't nothin' ta look at."  
  
"Daryl."  
  
He grumbled something then came to the front of Trixie with his hand held out. She examined the cut and bruised knuckles.  
  
"Let me guess, that was the only way to get the kid to talk?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trixie rolled her eyes and got some peroxide. She dabbed it on his knuckles and she saw his muscles tense up. When she was finished she put everything back and sat back down.  
  
"How many times did you hit him?"  
  
Daryl shugged.  
  
"Once he started talkin' 'bout two teenage girls and his buddies, I let 'im have it."  
  
Trixie sighed then looked up at Daryl.  
  
"I can see where you're coming from. I'd literally kill someone if they ever touched Ana that way. I don't want her to go through what I went through."  
  
"Tha' ain't gonna happen." He started walking away but stopped and turned to her. ""By the way yer gonna move yers an' yer daughter's stuff inta my tent."  
  
Trixie looked at him confused.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"Nothing. When do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Ya need ta be done by t'night." He said then walked off.  
  
Trixie couldn't help having a big smile plastered on her face. She finally got up and went into her tent.  
  
"Ana?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked closing a book that she was reading.  
  
"Get your things packed up. We're moving into Daryl's tent."  
  
Ana smiled and started putting her things back in her bag. Trixie rolled up the sleeping bags, folded the cots and put her things in her bag. The two of them put their things into Daryl's tent. Trixie heard something next to Daryl's tent so she poked her head out.  
  
"Oh. It's you."  
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"I don't know. By the way, where do you want me to set up mine and Ana's cots?"  
  
Daryl put his freshly made bows down and went into his tent, slightly brushing Trixie's arm. He put his things by his cot then pointed to the now vacant space.  
  
"Ya can set 'em up right there."  
  
"Thanks Daryl."  
  
He gave a little nod then walked out of the tent and resumed what he was doing. Trixie set up Ana's cot closet to the tent wall. Trixie was setting hers up by the door when she heard Daryl talking to someone.  
  
"The whole point of me comin' up 'ere is ta get away from ya people."  
  
"Gonna take more than that." Trixie heard Dale say.  
  
"Carol send ya?"  
  
"Carol's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group."  
  
"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. Better of fendin' fer myself."  
  
"You act like you don't care."  
  
"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't."  
  
"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"  
  
"Didn't peg ya fer a desperate son a bitch."  
  
"Your opinion makes a difference."  
  
"Man, ain't nobody lookin' at me fer nothin'."  
  
"Carol is, and I am. Right now."  
  
"And you obviously have Rick's ear-"  
  
"Rick jus' looks ta Shane. Let 'im."  
  
"You cared about what happened to Sophia...cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man."  
  
 _Dale just lay off of him before he blows up. Although you did get a couple of things right. He did care about Sophia and he is decent._  
  
"So is Rick. Shane is different."  
  
"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"He tol' some story how Otis covered 'im, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure it out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said-group's broken."  
  
"One last thing before you take off, where's Trixie and Ana? I've looked everywhere and their things are missing."  
  
"There in the tent." Daryl said before walking away.  
  
Trixie finished putting her cot up then went outside.  
  
"What's up Dale?"  
  
"You're living with Daryl?"  
  
"He offered and I said yes. Ana is scared to death of Shane and I'm getting tired of seeing him all the time."  
  
"Oh. How much of the conversation did you here?"  
  
"All of it. And I'm going to agree with Daryl on the Randall thing."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Trixie? Why?"  
  
"Look Dale you know what his group done right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And he pretty much just stood there and watched instead of helping those girls. As far as I'm concerned, goodbye Randall."  
  
She saw Dale's face and she sighed.  
  
"Dale, I've lived through what his group done to the girls. And I don't want that to ever happen to Ana...or me again."  
  
"Honey, I didn't know."  
  
"It's fine. It's in the past."  
  
"Well, I'll let you and Ana get set up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dale went off and Trixie went back into the tent.  
  
"Want to head to the house and see if Maggie has some lemonade ready or something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ana started skipping to the house and Trixie followed her while giggling. When they made it to the house Ana went inside and straight to the kitchen followed by Trixie.  
  
"Maggie?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart?" She asked looking at Ana.  
  
"Do you have any lemonade or something?"  
  
"Patricia just made some, it's in the fridge."  
  
"Thanks Maggie."  
  
"No problem Trixie."  
  
Trixie got a glass down for Ana and poured some into it.  
  
"Sit at the table with it, we don't want any messes." Trixie instructed.  
  
Trixie started helping Maggie clean up the kitchen.  
  
"When's the meeting taking place?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Near sunset."  
  
A couple of hours passed and the sun started setting.  
  
"Um, Trixie, if you'd like I can watch your daughter while you guys talk. I'm watching Carl too."  
  
"Thanks Jimmy, I'd like that." Trixie said then looked at Ana. "Baby, go with Jimmy. I'll come get you in a few minutes."  
  
Ana nodded and left with Jimmy. The group gathered in Hershel's living room. Trixie was about to sit down when a familiar hand caught her gently by her elbow, signaling her to stay. She stood by Daryl and he let her arm go. Carl wanted to stay but all the adults gave him a warning look and he left with a huff.  
  
"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glen asked from the piano bench.  
  
"Does it have to be unanimous?"  
  
"How about majority rules?" Lori asked after Andrea.  
  
"Well, let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick stated.  
  
"The way I see it, there's only one way to move forward."  
  
"Killing him, right?" Dale snapped at Shane. "I mean why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing."  
  
"Well if people believe we should spare him, I want to know."  
  
"Well, I can tell you it's a small group-maybe just me and Glenn."  
  
Trixie's breathing started to become labored at the situation. She jumped a little when she felt a hand go to the lower part of her back. She looked at Daryl and he tried to give his best reassuring face that he could muster up. Trixie let out a small smile at his attempt to comfort her. So she took a deep breath to calm herself and focused back on the situation at hand.  
  
"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-"  
  
"They've got you scared."  
  
"He's not one of us." Glenn argued back at Dale. "And we've-we've lost to many people already."  
  
"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asked Maggie.  
  
"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"  
  
"Jus' another mouth ta feed." Daryl spoke up.  
  
"It may be a lean winter." Hershel stated.  
  
"We could ration better."  
  
"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself."  
  
"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.  
  
"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said.  
  
"We could put an escort on him."  
  
"Who want to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked sarcastically.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."  
  
"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori said supporting Rick's statement.  
  
"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."  
  
"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice."  
  
"If he was nice he would've helped thoughs girls instead of watching them get raped." Trixie snapped at Shane.  
  
"I said maybe. Anyway, we let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."  
  
"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization." Dale ranted.  
  
"Oh my God." Shane muttered.  
  
"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked.  
  
"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost." Lori listed.  
  
"Or ya could get ambushed." Daryl said.  
  
"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn said.  
  
"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would her suffer?" Patricia asked.  
  
"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck."  
  
"I thought about that. Shooting might be more humane."  
  
"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-Dog finally spoke up.  
  
"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on, hold on. You're already talking about this like it's already decided."  
  
"You've been talkin' all day, goin' aroun' in circles. Ya jus' wanna go 'round in circles again?" Daryl asked irritatedly.  
  
"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Dale yelled.  
  
Daryl took a long breath to keep his anger and patience under control.  
  
"Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale ranted while ringing his hat in his hands.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence until Shane broke it.  
  
"We all know what needs to be done."  
  
"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have responsibility-"  
  
"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked cutting off Rick.  
  
"Let Rick finish." Lori said to Andrea.  
  
"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could-"  
  
"So let's work on it!"  
  
"We are." Rick said.  
  
"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please, decide-either of you, both of you-but leave me out." Carol said.  
  
"Not speaking out or killing him yourself-there's no difference."  
  
"Alright, that's enough. Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."  
  
 _About time Rick._  
  
Trixie watched Patricia and Maggie sit down without a word. All you could here was the crickets outside, that's how quiet it was until Dale broke it.  
  
"You once said that we don't kill the living."  
  
"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."  
  
"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were-the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's...harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't."  
  
 _Dale give it a rest, the decision been made._ Trixie thought with a sigh.  
  
"Please. Let's just do what's right." Dale begged.  
  
Dale was greeted by silence again.  
  
"Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"  
  
"He's right. We should try to find another way." Andrea said breaking the silence.  
  
"Anybody else?" Rick asked.  
  
Silence again. Rick looked around at everybody and nobody spoke. He finally looked at Dale and Dale said,  
  
"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being." Dale said then let out a breath. "I won't be a party to it." He said then left.  
  
Dale stopped at Daryl and Trixie. Daryl took his hand off of her back quickly. She hadn't even realized that his hand was still there until the warmth went away.  
  
"This group is broken." Dale said then left the house.  
  
The rest of the group was dismissed. Trixie went upstairs and got Ana. She said thanks to Jimmy then left the house following Daryl.  
  
"I got some squirrel tha' we can eat."  
  
"That's fine." Trixie said as they made their way to Daryl's tent.  
  
"Ya think it was a the righ' call?"  
  
"I honestly don't care what happens to him."  
  
Daryl cooked the squirrel meat and they ate in silence. About an hour later Ana yawned so Trixie tucked her into the cot then kissed her forehead before leaving the tent. When she got outside the tent she saw Daryl put his winged jacket back on.  
  
"I wan' ya ta stay in the tent until I get back. I got a huntin' knife righ' by the flap on my side if ya need it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He walked away until Trixie called to him. He turned around and saw her coming towards him.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.  
  
"Just in case I'm asleep when you get back." She said then headed to the tent again.  
  
She layed down on her cot and before she knew it she out sound asleep. She jumped awake when she heard the tent flap unzipping roughly. Daryl came in and zipped it back up.  
  
"How'd it go? She asked tiredly.  
  
"Rick's damn kid followed us and was watchin'. He wanted his dad ta shoot but he didn't." He explained while sitting on his cot.  
  
Trixie jumped again when she heard someone scream. Daryl jumped up with his crossbow and said before leaving the tent,  
  
"Stay put."  
  
"Mommy!" Ana cried.  
  
"It's ok baby, I'm right here." Trixie said going to Ana's cot and hugging her tightly. "It's going to be ok baby." She cooed into Ana's ear while running her finger's through Ana's hair.  
  
Trixie picked Ana up and ran to the house.  
  
"Maggie!"  
  
Maggie ran onto the porch.  
  
"Watch her for a minute." She said to Maggie then looked at Ana. "I'll be right back, I promise." She said then kissed the top of Ana's head before sprinting off to the field.  
  
When she finally got to the group she was out of breath.  
  
 _Oh my God. Dale!_ Trixie thought with tears in her eyes when she saw his intestines.  
  
Rick pulled out his gun but couldn't shoot. Daryl gently took Rick's gun and kneeled beside Dale. He cocked the gun then said,  
  
"Sorry, brother."  
  
Then pulled the trigger. Trixie's heart stopped and the tears fell freely from her eyes. Daryl handed Rick back his gun and went over to Trixie. She hugged him tightly while burying her face into his chest and he hugged her back while burying his face into her hair.

The next morning Daryl and Sabrina went to Rick and Shane. "Why ya bring 'im back?"

"He would've found he's way back to the farm. He knows Maggie." Rick said.

"And the place was overrun." Shane added.

"Well what are we going to do with him since he knows where we are?" Sabrina asked.

"For now we'll keep him chained to something in the barn. Sabrina can you round everybody up and tell them to meet by the tents?"

"Sure Rick."

Sabrina went to round everybody up and told them that Rick wanted a meeting by the tents. She sat down in one of the cloth folding chairs with Ana on her lap. About five minutes later Rick and Shane came to the tents.

_Where's Daryl?_

"So what you gonna do? Well all feel better if we knew the plan." Lori said.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea questioned.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked.

"We'll know soon enough."

Sabrina looked towards the direction Rick was looking at and saw Daryl coming to the group.

"Boy there's gotta gang, thirty men. They got heavy artillery an' they ain't lookin' ta make friends. They roll though 'ere, our boys are dead. An' our women, they're gonna- they're gonna wish they were."

Sabrina's breath hitched in her throat. They had to do something about Randall and fast. She would not let her daughter suffer the same thing that she suffered. She would kill every single one of those guys without blinking.

"What did you do?" Carol asked.

"Had a liddle chat." Daryl said.

Sabrina looked at Daryl's bloody knuckles.

_Little chat huh?_

"No one goes near this guy." Rick stated.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" Lori asked softly.

"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked.

"It's settled. I'll do it today."

Dale had the look of disbelief on his face and went after Rick. The rest of the group started doing their own thing.

"Momma." Ana said hugging Sabrina tightly.

"It's ok, it's just thunder." She said rubbing her back soothingly.

Daryl walked up behind Sabrina's chair and said, "I don't want ya two goin' an'where near tha' barn. Ya 'ear?"

"I wasn't planning on going Daryl. And neither is Ana."

"Tha' also means she can't go ta the horse stable by 'erself niether."

"But-"

"Ana, Daryl's right so don't argue. Why don't you go and read something that you packed in your bag?"

"Ok." She said then went to the tent.

"Let me see your hand."

"Why? There ain't nothin' ta look at."

"Daryl."

He grumbled something then came to the front of Sabrina with his hand held out. She examined the cut and bruised knuckles. "Let me guess, that was the only way to get the kid to talk?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes and got some peroxide. She dabbed it on his knuckles and she saw his muscles tense up. When she was finished she put everything back and sat back down.

"How many times did you hit him?"

Daryl shugged. "Once he started talkin' 'bout two teenage girls 'nd his buddies, I let 'im have it."

Sabrina sighed then looked up at Daryl. "I can see where you're coming from. I'd literally kill someone if they ever touched Ana that way. I don't want her to go through what I went through."

"Tha' ain't gonna happen." He started walking away but stopped and turned to her. ""By the way yer gonna move yers an' yer daughter's stuff inta my tent."

Sabrina looked at him confused. "Wha'?"

"Nothing. When do you want me to do that?"

"Ya need ta be done by t'night." He said then walked off.

She couldn't help having a big smile plastered on her face. She finally got up and went into her tent.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?" She asked closing a book that she was reading.

"Get your things packed up. We're moving into Daryl's tent."

Ana smiled and started putting her things back in her bag. Sabrina rolled up the sleeping bags, folded the cots and put her things in her bag. The two of them put their things into Daryl's tent. Sabrina heard something next to Daryl's tent so she poked her head out.

"Oh. It's you."

"Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. By the way, where do you want me to set up mine and Ana's cots?"

Daryl put his freshly made bows down and went into his tent, slightly brushing her arm. He put his things by his cot then pointed to the now vacant space.

"Ya can set 'em up right there."

"Thanks Daryl."

He gave a little nod then walked out of the tent and resumed what he was doing. Sabrina set up Ana's cot closet to the tent wall. She was setting hers up by the door when she heard Daryl talking to someone.

"The whole point of me comin' up 'ere is ta get away from ya people."

"Gonna take more than that." She heard Dale say.

"Carol send ya?"

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group."

"Oh, man, I don't need my head shrunk. This group's broken. Better of fendin' fer myself."

"You act like you don't care."

"Yeah, it's 'cause I don't."

"So live or die, you don't care what happens to Randall?"

"Nope."

"Then why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life, if it really doesn't matter one way or the other?"

"Didn't peg ya fer a desperate son a bitch."

"Your opinion makes a difference."

"Man, ain't nobody lookin' at me fer nothin'."

"Carol is, and I am. Right now."

"And you obviously have Rick's ear-"

"Rick jus' looks ta Shane. Let 'im."

"You cared about what happened to Sophia...cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man."

_Dale just lay off of him before he blows up. Although you did get a couple of things right. He did care about Sophia and he is decent._

"So is Rick. Shane is different."

"Why's that? 'Cause he killed Otis?"

"He told you that?"

"He tol' some story how Otis covered 'im, saved his ass. He showed up with the dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid. If he didn't figure it out, it's 'cause he didn't wanna. It's like I said-group's broken."

"One last thing before you take off, where's Sabrina and Ana? I've looked everywhere and their things are missing."

"There in the tent." Daryl said before walking away.

Sabrina finished putting her cot up then went outside. "What's up Dale?"

"You're living with Daryl?"

"He offered and I said yes. Ana is scared to death of Shane and I'm getting tired of seeing him all the time."

"Oh. How much of the conversation did you here?"

"All of it. And I'm going to agree with Daryl on the Randall thing."

"You've got to be kidding me Sabrina? Why?"

"Look Dale you know what his group done right?"

"Right."

"And he pretty much just stood there and watched instead of helping those girls. As far as I'm concerned, goodbye Randall."

She saw Dale's face and she sighed. "Dale, I've lived through what his group done to the girls. And I don't want that to ever happen to Ana...or me again."

"Honey, I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's in the past."

"Well, I'll let you and Ana get set up."

"Alright."

Dale went off and Sabrina went back into the tent. "Want to head to the house and see if Maggie has some lemonade ready or something?"

"Sure."

Ana started skipping to the house and Sabrina followed her while giggling. When they made it to the house Ana went inside and straight to the kitchen followed by Sabrina.

"Maggie?"

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked looking at Ana.

"Do you have any lemonade or something?"

"Patricia just made some, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks Maggie."

"No problem Sabrina."

Sabrina got a glass down for Ana and poured some into it. "Sit at the table with it, we don't want any messes." She instructed.

Sabrina started helping Maggie clean up the kitchen. "When's the meeting taking place?" Maggie asked.

"Near sunset."

A couple of hours passed and the sun started setting. "Um, Sabrina, if you'd like I can watch your daughter while you guys talk. I'm watching Carl too."

"Thanks Jimmy, I'd like that." She said then looked at Ana. "Baby, go with Jimmy. I'll come get you in a few minutes."

Ana nodded and left with Jimmy. The group gathered in Hershel's living room. Sabrina was about to sit down when a familiar hand caught her gently by her elbow, signaling her to stay. She stood by Daryl and he let her arm go. Carl wanted to stay but all the adults gave him a warning look and he left with a huff.

"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked from the piano bench.

"Does it have to be unanimous?"

"How about majority rules?" Lori asked after Andrea.

"Well, let's just see where everybody stands then we can talk through the options." Rick stated.

"The way I see it, there's only one way to move forward."

"Killing him, right?" Dale snapped at Shane. "I mean why even bother to take a vote? It's clear which way the winds blowing."

"Well if people believe we should spare him, I want to know."

"Well, I can tell you it's a small group-maybe just me and Glenn."

Sabrina's breathing started to become labored at the situation. She jumped a little when she felt a hand go to the lower part of her back. She looked at Daryl and he tried to give his best reassuring face that he could muster up. She let out a small smile at his attempt to comfort her. So she took a deep breath to calm herself and focused back on the situation at hand.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared."

"He's not one of us." Glenn argued back at Dale. "And we've-we've lost to many people already."

"How about you? Do you agree with this?" Dale asked Maggie.

"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?"

"Jus' another mouth ta feed." Daryl spoke up.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel stated.

"We could ration better."

"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested.

"We're not letting him walk around." Rick said.

"We could put an escort on him."

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"I will."

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy."

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." Lori said supporting Rick's statement.

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor."

"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice."

"If he was nice he would've helped thoughs girls instead of watching them get raped." Sabrina snapped at Shane.

"I said maybe. Anyway, we let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his thirty men."

"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization." Dale ranted.

"Oh my God." Shane muttered.

"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked.

"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. You could get lost." Lori listed.

"Or ya could get ambushed." Daryl said.

"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn said.

"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would her suffer?" Patricia asked.

"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck."

"I thought about that. Shooting might be more humane."

"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-Dog finally spoke up.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on, hold on. You're already talking about this like it's already decided."

"You've been talkin' all day, goin' aroun' in circles. Ya jus' wanna go 'round in circles again?" Daryl asked irritatedly.

"This is a young man's life and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation!" Dale yelled.

Daryl took a long breath to keep his anger and patience under control.

"Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale ranted while ringing his hat in his hands.

There was a few seconds of silence until Shane broke it. "We all know what needs to be done."

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have responsibility-"

"So what's the other solution?" Andrea asked cutting off Rick.

"Let Rick finish." Lori said to Andrea.

"We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could-"

"So let's work on it!"

"We are." Rick said.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please, decide-either of you, both of you-but leave me out." Carol said.

"Not speaking out or killing him yourself-there's no difference."

"Alright, that's enough. Anybody wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance."

 _About_ _time Rick._

Sabrina watched Patricia and Maggie sit down without a word. All you could here was the crickets outside, that's how quiet it was until Dale broke it.

"You once said that we don't kill the living."

"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us."

"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were-the world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's...harsh. It's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in and I don't believe that any of you do. I can't."

 _Dale give it a rest, the decision been made._ Sabrina thought with a sigh.

"Please. Let's just do what's right." Dale begged.

Dale was greeted by silence again. "Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?"

"He's right. We should try to find another way." Andrea said breaking the silence.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked.

Silence again. Rick looked around at everybody and nobody spoke. He finally looked at Dale and Dale said, "Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being." Dale said then let out a breath. "I won't be a party to it." He said then left.

Dale stopped at Daryl and Sabrina. Daryl took his hand off of her back quickly. She hadn't even realized that his hand was still there until the warmth went away.

"This group is broken." Dale said then left the house.

The rest of the group was dismissed. Sabrina went upstairs and got Ana. She said thanks to Jimmy then left the house following Daryl.

"I got some squirrel tha' we can eat."

"That's fine." Sabrina said as they made their way to Daryl's tent.

"Ya think it was a the righ' call?"

"I honestly don't care what happens to him."

Daryl cooked the squirrel meat and they ate in silence. About an hour later Ana yawned so Sabrina tucked her into the cot then kissed her forehead before leaving the tent. When she got outside the tent she saw Daryl put his winged jacket back on.

"I wan' ya ta stay in the tent until I get back. I got a huntin' knife righ' by the flap on my side if ya need it."

"Alright."

He walked away until she called to him. He turned around and saw her coming towards him.

"Wha'?"

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. "Just in case I'm asleep when you get back." She said then headed to the tent again.

She laid down on her cot and before she knew it she out sound asleep. She jumped awake when she heard the tent flap unzipping roughly. Daryl came in and zipped it back up.

"How'd it go? She asked tiredly.

"Rick's damn kid followed us and was watchin'. He wanted his dad ta shoot but he didn't." He explained while sitting on his cot.

Sabrina jumped again when she heard someone scream. Daryl jumped up with his crossbow and said before leaving the tent, "Stay put."

"Mommy!" Ana cried.

"It's ok baby, I'm right here." She said going to Ana's cot and hugging her tightly. "It's going to be ok baby." She cooed into Ana's ear while running her finger's through Ana's hair.

Sabrina picked Ana up and ran to the house. "Maggie!"

Maggie ran onto the porch. "Watch her for a minute." She said to Maggie then looked at Ana. "I'll be right back, I promise." She said then kissed the top of Ana's head before sprinting off to the field.

When she finally got to the group she was out of breath.

 _Oh my God. Dale!_ Sabrina thought with tears in her eyes when she saw his intestines.

Rick pulled out his gun but couldn't shoot. Daryl gently took Rick's gun and kneeled beside Dale. He cocked the gun then said,

"Sorry, brother."

Then pulled the trigger. Sabrina's heart stopped and the tears fell freely from her eyes. Daryl handed Rick back his gun and went over to her. She hugged him tightly while burying her face into his chest and he hugged her back while burying his face into her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Last night was one of the worst nights for Sabrina. She lost a real father figure to her because of a damn walker. When she got back to the house that night she put Ana back to bed and sat by the fire across from Daryl. The only thing you could hear were the crickets and the fire crackling. Sabrina didn't get a wink of sleep. T-Dog, Rick and Shane buried Dale near Sophia and Hershel's family and they had a funeral service.

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I look at Dale, he'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us-the truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives, our safety...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." Rick preached.

Sabrina was wiping her eyes when she looked down at Ana who was shaking violently. She picked her up and Ana sobbed into her mother's shoulder. When the service was over Rick instructed Andrea, Daryl, T-Dog and Shane to do a thorough check on the fences and in the fields. When they were done they came back to see Rick talking to Hershel.

"Wha' are they talkin 'bout?"

"Us moving into the house because it's getting colder out." Sabrina answered to Daryl.

The two of them walked to Rick and Hershel. "Where's yer girl?"

"Sleeping in Rick and Lori's tent."

"Ya should get some sleep too. Ya look like shit."

"Thanks Daryl." She said sarcastically.

"It's gonna be tight, fourteen people in one house." Rick said to Hershel.

"Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening the creek drying up..."

"With fifty head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie finished.

"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago."

"Alright, let's move the vehicles near each of the doors facing out towards the road. We'll build a lookout in the windmill, another in the barn loft. That should give us sight lines both sides of the property. T-Dog, you take the perimeter around the house. Keep track of everyone coming and going."

"What about standing guard?"

"I need you and Daryl on double duty."

"Gotcha." T-Dog said.

Sabrina started picking up crates and taking them to the house along with Carol. The two of them dropped the things off on the porch then went back to take down the tents. While the others loaded a truck and moved the truck to the house.

"Need some help?"

Sabrina stopped struggling with a tent and looked at Shane. "No. I'm good."

"You and Daryl's gotten close, I mean you are sleeping in his tent."

"Do you have a point Shane?" She asked messing with the tent again.

"I just want to make sure you're safe-"

She scoffed. "I'm perfectly fine Shane. You know, you should give Daryl some credit. He's changed a lot since he became a part of this group." She finally got the flexible rod out of the tent lining. "You on the other hand you've changed drastically and not in a good way."

"Rina, please-"

"Shane go away." She sighed out.

He stood there for a few more minutes then left.

_Thank you._

After fifteen minutes she finally got the tent down and packed up.

"Took ya long enough."

Sabrina stood up and looked at Daryl. "Sorry that I'm not an outside person."

"Ya want me ta take tha' b'fore I start workin'?"

"Sure."

He picked the strap up and hauled it over his shoulder. The two of them walked to the house and he dropped it on the porch.

"There."

"Thanks Daryl."

Wha's wrong?" He asked running a hand down her right arm.

Sabrina had to hold back a shiver, it felt so good. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Well go get some sleep."

He bent down and kissed her lips quickly. When they pulled away they started blushing a little when they saw Ana there staring at them.

"Did you have a nice nap baby?" She asked smiling nervously.

"Yeah."

"I better get goin'."

Daryl took off while Ana and Sabrina took the stuff inside. Hershel instructed that there was an empty bedroom up the stairs and to the right for them. Sabrina thanked him and took their stuff up to the bedroom. The two of them finally got their things put into the room's closet then walked out of the house to see Rick and Daryl looking at a map.

"Where are you planning on dropping the kid off at?" She asked standing next to Daryl while looking at the map.

"We were thinking taking him out to Senoia-hour there, hour back, give or take. We may lose the light, but we'll be halfway home by then."

"This liddle pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance."

"Carol's putting together some provisions for him, enough to last a few days."

Sabrina looked up when she heard the Kia coming back. "Do you two want anything?"

"I'm good."

"No thanks Sabrina." Rick said.

"Alright."

Sabrina went back into the house and saw Ana standing on a chair helping Maggie cook. She turned her head slightly when she heard the door open and it revealed Daryl. He gave her a small nod before walking to the bathroom. She went on up to her room to make it a little more homey for her and Ana.

"This where yer crashin'?"

"Yeah." She said putting some clothes into a drawer.

"Somethin' go on b'tween ya an' Shane?"

"Nothing happened. He just wanted to make sure I was alright earlier." She said falling onto the bed.

"Get some sleep shorty." He said before leaving the room.

She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. She turned to her left side and fell asleep instantly. Sabrina jolted up out of her sleep breathing heavily. She got out of bed quickly to search for Ana.

"Ana. Baby, where are you?"

Ana never responded which made Sabrina even more scared.

_It was just a dream. Shane and Carol wouldn't feed Ana to the walkers. Ok maybe Shane if he was that messed up- wait Sabrina, you can't think like that!_

Sabrina walked out of the house to see Daryl and T-Dog load up the blue truck. "Where's Ana?" She asked panicked.

"She's righ' there." Daryl pointed to one of the rocking chairs. "Are ya ok?"

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Do ya know where my gun is?"

"I thought it was in the pouch on your bike." She said going down the steps.

"I though' so too."

"Ready?" Rick asked coming over to them.

"Yeah."

"I'll get the package." T-Dog said.

"Thanks."

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?" Sabrina asked turning around to see Ana coming down the porch stairs.

"Can I go lay on the swing? Daryl wouldn't let me go earlier because you were asleep."

T-Dog came running back to Rick, Daryl and Sabrina. "We've got a problem?"

"Wha' kind a problem?"

"He escaped."

"Shit." Daryl hissed out then looked at Sabrina. "The two of ya get inside an' don't come out until I say." He said to her before taking off.

Nodding Sabrina grabbed Ana's hand and they went into the house. "Sabrina, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Randall, he escaped somehow. Patricia, can you watch Ana?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Thank you. I'll be back ok?" She said kissing Ana's head then left with Maggie right behind her.

Sabrina finally made it to the group breathing heavy from running. "How did he escape?"

"It looks like he slipped through the cuffs." Rick said.

"But the doors were locked from the outside." Hershel said.

"Dammit woman. Didn't I tell ya ta stay until I came an' gotcha?"

"Daryl, you can't stop me from helping. I know you're trying to protect me and Ana but I want to help."

"Rick! Rick!"

"Is that Shane?" She asked.

"What happened?" Lori said.

"He's armed! He's got my gun."

"Are you ok? Carl asked.

"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face."

"Alright, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us."

"T, I'm gonna need that gun."

"Just let him go. That was the plan wasn't it?" Carol said.

"I wan' ya ta stay in the house this time. I mean it Sabrina." Daryl said lowly with warning.

_Wait did he just call me by my actual name?_

"Do ya 'ear me?"

"Yeah. I'm going. Be careful Daryl. Please." She said before running back to the house.

A few hours passed and there was still no sign of the guys. It was dark out and Sabrina sat on the bed braiding Ana's hair.

"You worried?" Ana asked.

"Maybe a little."

"Because of Daryl?"

"I'm worried about everything right now baby."

"Mom. Is Daryl going to be my daddy?"

That question caught her way off guard, her hands paused mid-braid.

"Do you want him to be your dad?"

"Well, he seems to care for us."

"But?"

"But Shane cared for us too. What happens if he turns out to be just like Shane?"

"Baby, he's not going to turn out to be like Shane. I promise."

"Then why is Shane so different?"

"I wish I knew." Sabrina said half lying.

"Well if Daryl doesn't turn out to be like Shane I wouldn't mind him being my daddy. And I know you like him too which is a bonus."

The two of them laughed and Sabrina started back on the braid. "Alright, you're hair's all done."

There was a slight knock on the door and the two of them looked over and saw Maggie.

"We made some pudding, do you want any?"

"Sure." She and Ana said at the same time.

They got off the bed and went down to the kitchen. Maggie made them a small bowl and Ana started eating it.

"It's really good."

Sabrina picked up a spoon and stopped scooping when she heard a distinct gunshot.

"Mom was that..."

"Yeah, but it probably nothing serious." She said reassuringly.

_At least I hope it's nothing serious._


	13. Finale

When Trixie heard that gunshot she told Ana that it was nothing even though Trixie had a bad feeling. She closed her eyes for a second before she felt something. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a cool breeze by her then it was gone.  
  
 _What the hell was that? Maggie doesn't have any windows open and nobody moved._  
  
She then saw the kitchen curtain move slightly without the window being open.  
  
 _That's strange._  
  
"I'm done."  
  
Trixie looked down at the bowl and saw that there was no more pudding.  
  
"You ate it all?"  
  
"Yeah. You were daydreaming so I ate your part too."  
  
Trixie poked Ana in the side playfully before she got up to rinse the bowl. The two of them decided to enter the living room where the others were. Once they entered Daryl and Glenn entered through the front door.  
  
"Rick an' Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.  
  
"No." Lori answered.  
  
"We heard a shot."  
  
"Maybe they found Randall."  
  
"We found 'im."  
  
"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.  
  
"He's a walker." Daryl said.  
  
"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.  
  
"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said.  
  
"How is that possible?" Trixie asked.  
  
"I don't know." Glenn said again.  
  
"His neck was broke."  
  
"So he fought back." Patricia said.  
  
"The thing is, Shane an' Randall's tracks were righ' on top of each other. An' Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up b'hind 'im. They were t'gether."  
  
"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori pleaded going up to Daryl.  
  
"Ya got it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Daryl took off back out the door along with Glenn and Andrea. The others sat down and talked while Trixie stayed silent. T-Dog noticed Trixie being quiet so he went to her.  
  
"You ok there Trixie?"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at T-Dog.  
  
"Do you ever get that feeling that something bad's going to happen?"  
  
"Sometimes. Why? Are you getting one right now?"  
  
The others stopped talking and looked at Trixie.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting that feeling but I don't know why. The fields and everything secure?"  
  
"Yeah. We checked the fences and everything multiple times." T-Dog said.  
  
Glenn came back in with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.  
  
"You might want to come out and see this."  
  
Him, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy and Hershel went out onto the porch. A second later Andrea and Beth came in.  
  
"Patricia, we need to turn off the lights." Andrea said.  
  
Everyone inside started scrambling to get the lights off. Ana went to Trixie and Trixie held her tightly.  
  
"Everything's going to be ok." She said soothingly to Ana as she went upstairs.  
  
Trixie started packing their clothes back up when Lori came into their room.  
  
"Have you two seen Carl?"  
  
"No." Trixie said.  
  
"The last time I saw him, he was standing by the window in yours and Rick's room."  
  
Lori had fear written all over her face before she sprinted down the stairs.  
  
"Mom? Where do you think Carl went?"  
  
"I don't know baby." She said packing quickly. "My guess he followed Rick when nobody was paying attention."  
  
A few seconds later there were gunshots going off.  
  
"Mom, the barns on fire."  
  
Trixie went to the window and saw that the barn was indeed on fire.  
  
"Rick and Carl might be in there."  
  
"Do you think they got out?"  
  
"I'm sure they did. And it looks like the others are helping out."  
  
Trixie picked the two bags up and headed down the stairs with Ana close behind.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Ana asked panicked.  
  
"We're thinking baby, we're thinking." Trixie said.  
  
Carol came back into the house and told everyone that they had to go now. Trixie threw the bags over her shoulder and Ana was right in front of Trixie heading out the door.  
  
"Lori." Carol said.  
  
"Hershel!" Lori called over and over. "Hershel, it's time to go!  
  
"Come on! Now!" Carol yelled.  
  
Everyone started running down the porch steps and away from the walkers. Trixie and Ana heard Patricia screaming in agony.  
  
"Baby, whatever you do don't look back!"  
  
They made it to the old red truck and Ana climbed into the passengers seat. Trixie started climbing in until something grabbed her clothes and pulled her back. She shut the door quickly before the walkers could get to Ana. Trixie finally got loose from the walkers grasp and pulled out a pocket knife then stabbed it in it's head. Blood went spewing everywhere, getting on her clothes. She heard Glen yell for her and Ana to get in the Kia with them. Trixie motioned for the sobbing Ana to follow and she did. Once they got in the car they sped off. Ana held her mom closely while she sobbed hysterically.  
  
"Shh. It's ok baby. It didn't hurt me. Everything's fine now." She said into Ana's hair while kissing her head and rubbing her back. "Momma's safe. Shh."  
  
"Are you sure it didn't get you?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
Ana finally calmed down and fell asleep with her head in Trixie's lap.  
  
 _I almost lost my life. I would've left Ana all alone in this cruel world._ Trixie thought while looking out the window with tears streaming down her face.  
  
She started panicking when the car stopped.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Everything's fine Trixie, I'm gonna drive." Glenn said trying to calm her down.  
  
Glenn and Maggie switched sides quickly then started comforting Maggie before he turned the car around to head to the highway.  
  
 _I wonder if the others made it out. I pray that they did._  
  
The rest of the ride to the highway was quiet. About forty-five minutes later Ana started waking up and they stopped on the highway where they left some supplies for Sophia. Trixie and Ana got out of the car. When the two of them was Daryl and his bike they ran to him. Daryl barely had time to get off of his bike before they hugged him tightly. Trixie's arms were around his middle and Ana's were around his leg. He put one arm around Trixie, pulling her closer and put his other behind Ana's head bringing her closer.  
  
"I'm so glad your safe." Trixie sobbed into Daryl's dirty, sweaty neck.  
  
"Glad the two of ya are safe." He said back sincerely.  
  
After the group got done hugging each other and making sure one another were alright Rick wanted to know how everyone found each other.  
  
"Well, this guys' tail lights zigzaggin' all over the road-figured he had ta be Asian, drivin' like tha'." Daryl said jokingly while he held Trixie and Ana close.  
  
"Good one." Glenn said.  
  
"Wait, you were behind us the whole time?"  
  
"Sorta. Where's the rest of us?"  
  
It finally dawned on Trixie that Shane, Jimmy, Patricia and Andrea weren't with the group.  
  
"We're the only ones who made it so far."  
  
"Shane?" Lori asked.  
  
Rick shook his head silently. Trixie felt like there was a huge walnut in her throat. She was relieved but sad.  
  
"Andrea?" Glenn asked.  
  
"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol said.  
  
"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.  
  
"Patricia?"  
  
"They got her, too. Took her right from me. I was-I was holdin' onto her, Daddy. She just-" Beth said to Hershel before breaking down. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"  
  
"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick said.  
  
"You definitely saw Andrea?"  
  
"There were walkers everywhere."  
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"I'ma go back."  
  
"Daryl-" Trixie started when he let her and Ana go.  
  
"No." Rick said.  
  
"We can't jus' leave 'er."  
  
"We don't even know if she's there." Lori said.  
  
"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."  
  
"So we're not even going to look for her?" Glenn asked.  
  
"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here."  
  
"I say we head East." T-Dog said still hanging off the blue truck door.  
  
"Mom." Ana said worriedly when she saw the approaching walker.  
  
"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got 'im." Daryl said then shot his crossbow.  
  
Rick started instructing everyone to load into the red truck, and the green Kia. Trixie made Ana go into the red truck while she rode on the back of Daryl's motorcycle. She was nervous to get on it because she's never been on one before.  
  
"Ya never been on one have ya?" He asked watching her with amusement clearly written on his face.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically as she got on.  
  
"Hold on tight."  
  
She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and then they took off. Daryl led the group off the highway and down some roads. They had been driving about an hour before Daryl had to stop when someone honked the horn. He shut the bike off and the others got out to see what was going on. Trixie got off the bike and picked Ana up.  
  
"Ya out?"  
  
"Running on fumes." Rick replied to Daryl.  
  
"We can't stay here." Maggie stated.  
  
"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said.  
  
"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning."  
  
"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.  
  
"I'm freezing." Carl said.  
  
It was almost winter after all.  
  
"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori asked.  
  
"Ya go out lookin' fer firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How ya doin' on ammo?"  
  
"Not enough." Rick answered.  
  
"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Hershel scolded harshly. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."  
  
"Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."  
  
"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas."  
  
"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."  
  
"Rick, we're stranded now."  
  
"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure-I really wasn't-but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."  
  
Trixie felt Daryl's arm go around her waist while the others were trying to talk some sense into Rick. Sure he had good points but hello, we're vulnerable.  
  
"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." He said pointing to some stone walls.  
  
"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked going up to Trixie and Daryl.  
  
"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick.  
  
"Ya know I found Randall, righ'? He had turned, bu' he wa'n't bit."  
  
"How's that possible?" Beth and Trixie said in unison.  
  
"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked the silent Rick.  
  
"Shane killed Randall. Jus' like he always wan'ed ta."  
  
"Then the herd got him?" Trixie asked Rick.  
  
Rick was silent.  
  
"Rick, what the hell is going on?" Trixie asked getting upset.  
  
"We're all infected." Rick finally said.  
  
"What?" Trixie asked not believing what she just heard.  
  
"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick explained.  
  
 _Why would he keep that from us?!_  
  
"And you never said anything?" Carol asked as if reading Trixie's mind.  
  
"Would it have made a difference?"  
  
"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.  
  
"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-"  
  
"That is not your call. Ok, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn said cutting Rick off.  
  
"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."  
  
Everyone was silent and Rick walked off with Lori right on his tail. Daryl pulled Trixie closer before releasing her and messing with his crossbow. Daryl went a little was into the woods to gather some wood for the fire while the others still stood there silently.  
  
A few hours later nightfall hit and everyone was starting to huddle at the fire for warmth. Ana fell asleep in between Trixie's legs, using her left leg for a pillow. And Trixie was sitting by Carol just staring into the fire.  
  
"We're not safe with him keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." Trixie heard Carol say.  
  
Trixie looked over to see who Carol was talking to.  
  
"Na. Rick's done alright by me."  
  
"You're his henchman and I'm a burden, so is Trixie. We deserve better."  
  
"Carol if I were you I wouldn't be putting me in something that has nothing to do with me." Trixie warned.  
  
"An' shorty ain't a burden. Wha' do ya wan'?" Daryl asked Carol.  
  
"A man of honor." Carol answered.  
  
"Rick has honor."  
  
The others started talking quietly until they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?" Beth asked a little scared.  
  
"Could be an'thing. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."  
  
"A walker." Glenn stated.  
  
"We need to leave. I mean, what are we waiting for?" Carol asked panicked.  
  
"Which way?" Glenn asked.  
  
"It came from over there." Maggie said.  
  
"Back from where we came." Beth said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trixie picked a sleeping Ana up and got closer to Daryl.  
  
"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot." Rick said.  
  
"Don't panic." Hershel said in a hushed voice.  
  
"I'm not-I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." Maggie said.  
  
"No one is going anywhere."  
  
"Do something." Carol spat out.  
  
"I am doing something!" He shot back. "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!"  
  
Trixie's heart stopped when those five words came out of Rick's mouth. She couldn't believe that Rick, the easy-going, nicest person, killed his best friend Shane. Everyone fell silent after his rant.  
  
"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me."  
  
Carl started crying into Lori's chest and Trixie moved closer to Daryl.  
  
 _Rick is losing his mind like Shane!_  
  
"My hands are clean."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe-maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe-maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you-why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get."  
  
Still silence.  
  
"No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight-you're staying this isn't a democracy anymore."

When Sabrina heard that gunshot she told Ana that it was nothing even though she had a bad feeling. She closed her eyes for a second before she felt something. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a cool breeze by her then it was gone.

 _What the hell was that? Maggie doesn't have any windows open and nobody moved_.

She then saw the kitchen curtain move slightly without the window being open.

_That's strange._

"I'm done." Sabrina looked down at the bowl and saw that there was no more pudding.

"You ate it all?"

"Yeah. You were daydreaming so I ate your part too."

Sabrina poked Ana in the side playfully before she got up to rinse the bowl. The two of them decided to enter the living room where the others were. Once they entered Daryl and Glenn entered through the front door.

"Rick an' Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked.

"No." Lori answered.

"We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall."

"We found 'im."

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie asked.

"He's a walker." Daryl said.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn said.

"How is that possible?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know." Glenn said again.

"His neck was broke."

"So he fought back." Patricia said.

"The thing is, Shane an' Randall's tracks were righ' on top of each other. An' Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up b'hind 'im. They were t'gether."

"Would you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori pleaded going up to Daryl.

"Ya got it."

"Thank you."

Daryl took off back out the door along with Glenn and Andrea. The others sat down and talked while Sabrina stayed silent. T-Dog noticed her being quiet so he went to her. "You ok there Sabrina?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at T-Dog. "Do you ever get that feeling that something bad's going to happen?"

"Sometimes. Why? Are you getting one right now?"

The others stopped talking and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling but I don't know why. The fields and everything secure?"

"Yeah. We checked the fences and everything multiple times." T-Dog said.

Glenn came back in with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"You might want to come out and see this."

Him, Maggie, Beth, Jimmy and Hershel went out onto the porch. A second later Andrea and Beth came in. "Patricia, we need to turn off the lights." Andrea said.

Everyone inside started scrambling to get the lights off. Ana went to her mom and she held her daughter tightly.

"Everything's going to be ok." She said soothingly to Ana as she went upstairs.

Sabrina started packing their clothes back up when Lori came into their room. "Have you two seen Carl?"

"No." Sabrina said.

"The last time I saw him, he was standing by the window in yours and Rick's room."

Lori had fear written all over her face before she sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom? Where do you think Carl went?"

"I don't know baby." She said packing quickly. "My guess he followed Rick when nobody was paying attention."

A few seconds later there were gunshots going off.

"Mom, the barns on fire."

Sabrina went to the window and saw that the barn was indeed on fire. "Rick and Carl might be in there."

"Do you think they got out?"

"I'm sure they did. And it looks like the others are helping out."

Sabrina picked the two bags up and headed down the stairs with Ana close behind.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ana asked panicked.

"We're thinking baby, we're thinking." She said.

Carol came back into the house and told everyone that they had to go now. Sabrina threw the bags over her shoulder and Ana was right in front of her heading out the door.

"Lori." Carol said.

"Hershel!" Lori called over and over. "Hershel, it's time to go!

"Come on! Now!" Carol yelled.

Everyone started running down the porch steps and away from the walkers. Sabrina and Ana heard Patricia screaming in agony.

"Baby, whatever you do don't look back!"

They made it to the old red truck and Ana climbed into the passengers seat. Sabrina started climbing in until something grabbed her clothes and pulled her back. She shut the door quickly before the walkers could get to Ana. Sabrina finally got loose from the walker's grasp and pulled out a pocket knife then stabbed it in it's head. Blood went spewing everywhere, getting on her clothes. She heard Glenn yell for her and Ana to get in the Kia with them. Sabrina motioned for the sobbing Ana to follow and she did. Once they got in the car they sped off. Ana held her mom closely while she sobbed hysterically.

"Shh. It's ok baby. It didn't hurt me. Everything's fine now." She said into Ana's hair while kissing her head and rubbing her back. "Momma's safe. Shh."

"Are you sure it didn't get you?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Ana finally calmed down and fell asleep with her head in Sabrina's lap.

 _I almost lost my life. I would've left Ana all alone in this cruel world._ She thought while looking out the window with tears streaming down her face.

She started panicking when the car stopped. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine Sabrina, I'm gonna drive." Glenn said trying to calm her down.

Glenn and Maggie switched sides quickly then started comforting Maggie before he turned the car around to head to the highway.

 _I wonder if the others made it out._ She prayed that they did.

The rest of the ride to the highway was quiet. About forty-five minutes later Ana started waking up and they stopped on the highway where they left some supplies for Sophia. Sabrina and Ana got out of the car. When the two of them was Daryl and his bike they ran to him. Daryl barely had time to get off of his bike before they hugged him tightly. Sabrina's arms were around his middle and Ana's were around his leg. He put one arm around Sabrina, pulling her closer and put his other behind Ana's head bringing her closer.

"I'm so glad your safe." She sobbed into Daryl's dirty, sweaty neck.

"Glad the two of ya are safe." He said back sincerely.

After the group got done hugging each other and making sure one another were alright Rick wanted to know how everyone found each other.

"Well, this guys' tail lights zigzaggin' all over the road-figured he had ta be Asian, drivin' like tha'." Daryl said jokingly while he held Sabrina and Ana close.

"Good one." Glenn said.

"Wait, you were behind us the whole time?"

"Sorta. Where's the rest of us?"

It finally dawned on Sabrina that Shane, Jimmy, Patricia and Andrea weren't with the group.

"We're the only ones who made it so far."

"Shane?" Lori asked.

Rick shook his head silently. Sabrina felt like there was a huge walnut in her throat. She was relieved but sad.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol said.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog said.

"Patricia?"

"They got her, too. Took her right from me. I was-I was holdin' onto her, Daddy. She just-" Beth said to Hershel before breaking down. "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"

"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Rick said.

"You definitely saw Andrea?"

"There were walkers everywhere."

"Did you see her?"

"I'ma go back."

"Daryl-" Sabrina started when he let her and Ana go.

"No." Rick said.

"We can't jus' leave 'er."

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori said.

"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her."

"So we're not even going to look for her?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here."

"I say we head East." T-Dog said still hanging off the blue truck door.

"Mom." Ana said worriedly when she saw the approaching walker.

"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got 'im." Daryl said then shot his crossbow.

Rick started instructing everyone to load into the red truck, and the green Kia. Sabrina made Ana go into the red truck while she rode on the back of Daryl's motorcycle. She was nervous to get on it because she's never been on one before.

"Ya never been on one have ya?" He asked watching her with amusement clearly written on his face.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically as she got on.

"Hold on tight."

She wrapped her arms securely around his waist and then they took off. Daryl led the group off the highway and down some roads. They had been driving about an hour before Daryl had to stop when someone honked the horn. He shut the bike off and the others got out to see what was going on. She got off the bike and picked Ana up.

"Ya out?"

"Running on fumes." Rick replied to Daryl.

"We can't stay here." Maggie stated.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn said.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning."

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"I'm freezing." Carl said.

It was almost winter after all.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori asked.

"Ya go out lookin' fer firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How ya doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough." Rick answered.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie said.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel scolded harshly. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright, we'll set up a perimeter. In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas."

"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now."

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure-I really wasn't-but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

Sabrina felt Daryl's arm go around her waist while the others were trying to talk some sense into Rick. Sure he had good points but hello, they were vulnerable.

"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." He said pointing to some stone walls.

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked going up to Sabrina and Daryl.

"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked Rick.

"Ya know I found Randall, righ'? He had turned, bu' he wa'n't bit."

"How's that possible?" Beth and Sabrina said in unison.

"Rick, what the hell happened?" Lori asked the silent Rick.

"Shane killed Randall. Jus' like he always wan'ed ta."

"Then the herd got him?" Sabrina asked Rick.

Rick was silent.

"Rick, what the hell is going on?" She asked getting upset.

"We're all infected." Rick finally said.

"What?" Sabrina asked not believing what she just heard.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Rick explained.

_Why would he keep that from us?!_

"And you never said anything?" Carol asked as if reading Sabrina's mind.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo-"

"That is not your call. Ok, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn said cutting Rick off.

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know."

Everyone was silent and Rick walked off with Lori right on his tail. Daryl pulled Sabrina closer before releasing her and messing with his crossbow. Daryl went a little was into the woods to gather some wood for the fire while the others still stood there silently. A few hours later nightfall hit and everyone was starting to huddle at the fire for warmth. Ana fell asleep in between Sabrina's legs, using her left leg for a pillow. And she was sitting by Carol just staring into the fire.

"We're not safe with him keeping something like that from us. Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down." Sabrina heard Carol say.

She looked over to see who Carol was talking to.

"Na. Rick's done alright by me."

"You're his henchman and I'm a burden, so is Sabrina. We deserve better."

"Carol if I were you I wouldn't be putting me in something that has nothing to do with me." She warned.

"An' shorty ain't a burden. Wha' do ya wan'?" Daryl asked Carol.

"A man of honor." Carol answered.

"Rick has honor."

The others started talking quietly until they heard a noise. "What was that?" Beth asked a little scared.

"Could be an'thing. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum."

"A walker." Glenn stated.

"We need to leave. I mean, what are we waiting for?" Carol asked panicked.

"Which way?" Glenn asked.

"It came from over there." Maggie said.

"Back from where we came." Beth said.

"Yeah."

Sabrina picked a sleeping Ana up and got closer to Daryl.

"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot." Rick said.

"Don't panic." Hershel said in a hushed voice.

"I'm not-I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." Maggie said.

"No one is going anywhere."

"Do something." Carol spat out.

"I am doing something!" He shot back. "I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people for Christ's sake!"

Sabrina's heart stopped when those five words came out of Rick's mouth. She couldn't believe that Rick, the easy-going, nicest person, killed his best friend Shane. Everyone fell silent after his rant.

"You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me."

Carl started crying into Lori's chest and Sabrina moved even closer to Daryl.

_Rick is losing his mind like Shane!_

"My hands are clean."

Silence.

"Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe-maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe-maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you-why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get."

Still silence.

"No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight-you're staying this isn't a democracy anymore."


End file.
